Lucky Prince
by cecil hime
Summary: Seorang yang beruntung adalah seseorang yang berani mengambil resiko. Kebanyakan orang tidak akan mengambil resiko yang tidak pasti keuntungannya. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke berbeda. Untuk menguasai Hyuuga Kingdom, ia berani mengambil resiko apapun/"Siapkan lamaran untuk Tuan Putri Hyuuga Hinata."/Dan saat itu kuputuskan bahwa aku menyukai calon istriku/a SasuHina fic/AU/ Chap 7 update.
1. Uchiha and Hyuuga

Hai, ini adalah fic kedua saya. Cerita ini terispirasi dari sebuah novel yang pernah saya baca dengan berbagai ubahan. Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan. Happy reading.

**Masashi's Chara was Borrowed by Cecil Hime**

**SasuHina**

.

.

.

xx Hyuuga Kingdom xx

Taman itu tampak riang. Seorang anak kecil manis dengan rambut indigo sebahu sedang mengejar-ngejar kelinci putihnya. Dari air mukanya tampak rasa bahagia yang kentara karena tidak henti-hentinya ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Bermain bebas seperti ini tidaklah selau didapatkan dengan mudah tiap harinya karena pasti tidak akan diizinkan oleh Tou-s-

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan Hinata?"

Eh?

Dan mungkin lain kali ia harus ingat bahwa Tou-sama bisa pulang kapan saja dari kunjungannya ke kerajaan lain.

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun kemudian

xx Uchiha Kingdom xx

"Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang pria gagah kepada seorang gadis cantik.

"Aku hanya membakar semua surat-surat tidak penting ini"

"Tapi itu kan hak si Teme membakarnya atau tidak. Dan itu bukanlah surat-surat tidak penting. Itu adalah surat lamaran yang datang hari ini."

"Dasar cerewet! Sasuke-kun juga tidak akan mau menerima satupun. Jadi tidak ada bedanya aku yang membakarnya atau Sasuke-kun yang membuangnya. Sama saja."

Eh?

"Sakura-chan, tunggu!" teriak pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Huh, berhentilah mengejarku baka! Aku sedang mencari Sasuke-kun."

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya, dia sudah pasti ada di ruang kerja sambil memelototi peta kerajaan-kerajaan tidak berguna itu."

"Aa, benar juga." Ucap gadis berambut pink itu.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu itu tidak menghentikan gerakan onixnya memperhatikan setiap detail peta kerajaan di depannya. Sudah sejak tiga hari yang lalu ia menemukan peta kuno itu di ruang kerja Tou-sannya, dan tibalah ia di halaman terakhir. Awalnya dia tidak terlalu mempercayai penglihatannya melihat warna hijau mecolok dalam peta itu. Tentu saja mencolok karena kerajaan-kerajaan di sekitarnya menampakkan warna coklat yang menandakan sedikitnya alam hayati disana, bahkan ada kerajaan yang hanya diisi oleh gurun pasir tandus, Suna Kingdom misalnya. Dia sempat menyesal karena baru seminggu ini ingin mengetahui keadaan kerajaan dunia sehingga ia melewatkan hal yang penting.

Dia pun mulai membaca data 'Kerajaan Hijau' yang terbilang sedikit itu. Disaana hanya tertulis:

Hyuuga Kingdom.

Kerajaan dengan hubungan luar kerajaan paling sedikit.

Selalu menduduki peringkat tiga besar dalam pendapatan kerajaan tertinggi.

Terkenal akan kekuatan pertahanan di dalam maupun luar kerajaan.

Itu saja data yang dapat dijelaskan oleh –bahkan- buku sejarah lengkap dunia kerajaan setebal 10 cm itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau harus beristirahat."

"Teme, berhentilah melakukan hal sama dan membosankan tiap harinya. Apakah yang kau pikirkan hanya memperluas kerajaan ini saja?"

"Hn"

"Hah, percuma saja bicara padamu."

"Sakura, kau adalah panglima luar kerajaan dan kemampuanmu mencari informasi dan membina hubungan baik dengan kerajaan lain yang belum ada tandingannya. Dan kau adalah panglima perang yang belum pernah gagal Dobe"

Sakura langsung blushing mendengan perkataan Sasuke, cinta pertamanya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Pasti ada sesuatu' pikirnya

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura semangat dengan pipi yang masih memerah.

"Apa yang kalian ketahui tentang Hyuuga Kingdom?"

"..."

"..."

"Eh?" dou panglima itu-Sakura dan Naruto- serentak ber'eh'-ria dan langsung berpandangan tak nyaman dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hn?" ucap Sasuke lagi

"Hyuuga Kingdom. Rajanya adalah Hyuuga Hiashi yang istrinya sudah lama meninggal. Memiliki seorang putri. Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuuga Kingdom merupakan satu-satunya kerajaan yang dapat dikatakan mampu memenuhi kebutuhan rakyatnya tanpa memerlukan bantuan dari kerajaan lain. Hal ini dikarenakan kekayaan alam yang beraneka ragam, baik dari letak strategis wilayah kekuasaan maupun dari keadaan flora dan faunanya. Disamping itu, mereka termasuk kerajaan tertua sehingga memiliki budaya daerah yang sangat beragam dan unik. Kau akan sulit percaya jika kukatakan berapa uang yang harus dikeluarkan kerajaan lain jika ingin melihat keanekaragaman budaya mereka. Hanya itu yang ku tahu, Sasuke-kun." Jelas Sakura

"Artinya mereka adalah aset berharga, eh?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi, jangan pernah berpikir untuk menaklukkan kerajaan itu karena tak satupun kerajaan yang mampu menandingi kekuatan mereka karena mereka dikenal dengan Byakugan Death. Jurus itu mampu melumpuhkan lawan sekuat apapun. Bahkan keinginan menaklukkan kerajaan itu sudah sejak satu abad yang lalu dilupakan." Sambung Naruto

"Berarti mereka benar-benar 'aset berharga' dan sebentar lagi akan jatuh ke dalam kekuasaan Uchiha" gumam Sasuke sambil menampakkan seringainya, walaupun sedikit. Tapi tentu saja kedua panglima itu dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena mereka sudan berteman dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Mereka bahkan sudah seperti saudara. Walaupun mungkin 'tidak' bagi Sakura. Dia tidak ingin hanya sebagai saudara.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun, seperti yang Naruto katakan kerajaan itu tidak mungkin dikalahk-"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan akan menyerang kerajaan itu" potong Sasuke

"Tapi tadi kau mengatakan bahwa k-"

"Aku memang mengatakan akan menguasai kerajaan itu."

"Teme, jelaskan apa maksudmu, aku mulai tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan ini."

"Aku akan menguasai kerajaan itu dengan jalan yang paling aman." Tegas Sasuke

Sebagai seorang panglima yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya, termasuk dalam kemampuan analisa, kedua panglima itu hanya bisa menganga dan menahan air mata. Untuk kalimat 'menahan air mata' hanya ditujukan pada satu-satunya gadis disitu. Hati gadis itu seolah berteriak 'JANGAN LANJUTKAN'. Tapi...

"**Siapkan lamaran untuk Tuan Putri Hyuuga Hinata"**

**.**

**.**

xx Hyuuga Kingdom xx

Di aula latihan pedang itu tampak seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang yang berusaha mengimbangi jurus pedang lawannya, Tou-samanya, Raja Hyuuga Kingdom. Ya, gadis itu adalah sang tuan putri Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis kecil yang dulu hanya bisa bermain dengan kelinci kini sudah tumbuh besar menjadi gadis belia yang cantik dan anggun. Rambut pendek sebahunya kini telah memanjang mencapai pinggangnya yang ramping.

PRANG!

"Cukup Hinata."

"Hah, hah, hah, Hai, Tou-sama." Ucapnya

"Jurusmu semakin lama semakin sempurna. Kelak kau akan bisa melindungi dirimu dari apapun. Kau tidak boleh lemah. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Hai, Tuo-sama."

"Aku akan mengurus beberapa hal ke kerajaan tetangga. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mengawasimu. Seperti biasa kau tidak boleh melangkahkan kakimu dari istana ini. Bahkan ke taman belakang itu. Siapapun dapat melihatmu dari sana karena taman itu begitu terbuka. Kau boleh pergi."

Sang putri hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dan bergegas pergi karena hal ini sudah terbiasa untuknya. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal bagaimana keadaan rakyatnya. Dia tidak pernah diizinkan keluar. Bahkan sekalipun. Dia tidak tahu apa tujuan ayahnya. Setiap ia bertanya hanya akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama 'Dunia luar tidak bagus untukmu dan sangat berbahaya'.

Sang raja tersebut hanya bisa memandangi punggung putri tunggalnya itu. Ya, Hinata harus bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh mengalami hal yang sama dengan ibunya.

"Semua ini kesalahanku" ucapnya lirih.

Flashback

17 tahun yang lalu

Hyuuga Hiashi hanya bisa menahan air matanya ketika pemakaman itu dilakukan. Istri yang dicintainya –tepatnya yang baru sadar ia cintai- kini telah bergabung dengan tanah kecoklatan itu. Ia sangat menyesal mengapa ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sesungguhnya sangat membutuhkan dan sangat mencintai istinya itu.

Semua ini diawali oleh sikap bodohnya.

Hyuuga Hitomi waktu itu adalah seorang gadis cantik yang diidam-idamkan semua pangeran kerajaan untuk dijadikan istri. Rasa sombong membuatnya ingin menaklukkan Hitomi agar kerajaan lain tahu siapa yang paling hebat. Dengan cepat ia melamar Hyuuga Hitomi yang memang sudah menyukainya sejak lama. Dan dimulailah kehidupan istrinya yang tidak bahagia. Memang semua kebutuhannya dipenuhi, tapi tak sekalipun Hiashi menunjukkan perhatiannya padanya. Sampai akhirnya istrinya itu hamil. Dia mulai memperhatikan istrinya walaupun secara diam-diam. Egonya yang tinggi lah menyebabkan hlal itu. Sampai akhirnya istrinya melahirkan anak pertama mereka dan meninggal.

Flashback off

Hatinya miris mengingat kejadian itu. Dan dari kejadian itulah ia berjanji akan menikahkan putrinya dengan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya. Dan bukan karena kecantikannya. Makanya, sejak kecil Hinata tidak pernah diizinkan meningggalkan istana satu langkahpun. Dia memang terkadang kasihan melihat putrinya itu, tapi tekadnya sudah bulat. Dengan tidak menunjukkan wajah cantik putrinya, pangeran dari kerajaan lain tidak akan ada yang berani mengambil resiko melamar putrinya. Siapa yang akan melamar putri yang tidak diketahui rupanya? Mereka pasti berpikiran wajah Hinata amat sangat buruk sehingga sang Raja menyembunyikan putrinya. Dan orang yang berani melamar putrinya berarti orang yang tidak memperdulikan kecantikan sehingga kemungkinan dialah orang yang tulus mencintai putrinya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan putrinya bernasib sama dengan istrinya.

.

.

.

xx Uchiha Kingdom xx

"Aku tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu Sasuke-kun"

"..."

"Mungkin Putri itu bukan jodohmu. Dia tidak cocok untukmu. Kau berhak mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik."

"..."

"Lagipula, kau tidak mencintainya kan? Dia pasti tergila-gila dan langsung jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa mencintainya."

"..."

Karena tidak mendapatkan satupun respon dari Sasuke, Sakura akhirnya mengatakan hal yang sudah berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Hyuuga Kingdom itu kerajaan yang aneh. Apalagi tuan putrinya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menampakkan wajahnya pada rakyatnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

'Aaa. Akhirnya aku didengarkan juga' pikirnya

"Dia pasti seorang putri yang sangat buruk rupa sehingga dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dari semua orang. Sanga raja juga tidak keberatan dia tidak pernah keluar istana. Artinya, Raja sendiri pun malu jika wajah jelek putrinya diketahui orang banyak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak mau jika nanti Sasuke-kun menyesal karena kau adalah raja yang sangat tampan dan masih muda. Masih banyak orang lain dan putri kerajaan yang sangat cantik dan ingin kau menikahinya."

"Tapi aku sudah bertekad menaklukkan kerajaan itu Sakura."

"Kau bisa melakukannya dengan perang seperti biasa."

"Bukankah kalian yang mengatakan pikiran menaklukkan kerajaan itu dengan perang sudah lama dilupakan?" tanya Sasuke

"..." Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Hn?"

"Tapi... Tapi, aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura pasti.

"Kau juga tahu aku menganggapmu hanya sebagai teman. Kau dan Naruto adalah sahabat terbaikku."

"Aku ingin lebih dari seorang sahabat untukmu. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun."

"Diamlah."

Bahkan aku sudah mencintaimu sejak kecil."

"Diamlah! Dengar, aku tidak akan megubah keputusanku." ucap Sasuke dan meninggalkan gadis cantik yang sedang menagis itu.

Sedangkan di belakang dinding sana, sepasang mata Shappire memandang gadis cantik itu dengan mata sendu.

.

.

Makan malam kali ini tidak disertai dengan suara-suara canda seperti biasa karena Sakura tidak ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Teme, ku rasa kau harus mengubah pikiranmu lagi tentang Hyuuga Kingdom itu karena apa yang Sakura katakan ada benarnya juga. Tuan Putri Hinata mungkin saja tidak cantik."

Sasuke sudah menduga bahwa Naruto lah yang tadi mencuri dengar pembicaraannya dengan Sakura.

"Kau tahu jawabanku, Dobe."

Ya, sebagai seorang sahabat Naruto tahu jika sahabatnya ini sudah menginginkan sesuatu dan menekadkannya, tak seorang pun bisa mengubahnya, bahkan almarhum Fugaku-sama.

"Tapi, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana perasaan Sakura padamu."

"Dan kau juga tahu aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat"

"Tapi—"

"Dan aku juga tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padanya."

"..."

"Lusa kiata akan mendatangi Hyuuga Kingdom dan mengajukan lamaran secara langsung karena aku yakin Hiashi-sama adalah orang yang keras. Aku tidak mungkin hanya mengirim utusan untuk lamaran putri tunggalnya."

"Baiklah"

.

.

xx Hyuuga Kingdom xx

"Hyuuga-sama, raja dari Uchiha Kingdom sedang ada di depan gerbang meminta izin untuk menemui Hyuuga-sama."

Setelah mengatasi rasa terkejutnya, sang raja kemudian berkata "Biarkan mereka masuk. Suruh temui aku di ruang sayap kiri istana."

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke tidak dapat menghentikan matanya menikmati keindahan kerajaan ini. Rakyat kerajaan ini tampak sederhana, namun sangat jelas terlihat makmur. Wilayahnya memang tidak lebih luas jika dibandingkan dengan Uchiha Kingdom yang sudah sering menaklukkan banyak kerajaan, tapi kerajaan ini merupakan kerajaan terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Kemanapun onixnya memandang akan tampak warna hijau. Hutan. Tanaman. Sangat indah dan memanjakan mata.

Kekagumannya bertambah saat melihat istananya. Sungguh indah, unik, anggun dan artistik. Bahkan Naruto hanya bisa menganga melihat istana di depannya.

Lima menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di sayap kiri istana. Istana itu dipenuhi dengan barang-barang berharga dan bersejarah. Sungguh istana yang penuh dengan nilai sejarah yang artistik. Desain ruangannya saja baru pertama kali ia lihat. Sungguh berbeda dengan istana kebanyakan.

Sasuke dapat melihat Hyuuga Hiashi yang memandangnya tajam seolah sedang menilai. Dari caranya memandangnya saja Sasuke tahu dia sedang berhadapan dengan raja yang tidak mengenal rasa takut.

"Saya adalah Sasuke Uchiha, Hyuuga-sama. Raja dari Uchiha Kingdom. Dan ini adalah Naruto Uzumaki, panglima terbaik Uchiha Kingdom"

"Hn. Duduklah."

Suaranya datar dan berwibawa. Sosok pemimpin yang tegas dan tenang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Tanpa basa-basi. Seorang raja yang cepat bertindak.

"Saya ingin melamar putri anda, Hyuuga-sama. Melamar Tuan Putri Hyuuga Hinata."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak Sasuke memasuki ruangan ini melihat satu ekspresi di wajah Huuga Hiashi.

.

.

Tbc

Hah,,, akhirnya saya berhasil membuat Chapter yang cukup panjang. Semoga reader menyukainya. Dan maaf jika reader/s menemukan 'some typo'. Saya ingin tahu apakah fic ini layak dilanjutkan atau tidak. So,

One last word

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please


	2. She's wonderful

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hiashi Hyuuga pov**

Aku tidak dapat menutupi rasa terkejutku mendengar apa yang dikatakan bocah Uchiha ini. Melamar putriku? Berani sekali dia. Tidakkah ia mengetahui resiko yang akan ia dapatkan dengan menikahi putriku? Kerajaan kalangan bawah saja tidak ada yang mengambil resiko itu. Kheh, seperti aku dulu. Hanya melihat kecantikan seorang tuan putri saja.

Aku pernah mendengar nama bocah Uchiha ini. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Semua orang mengenalnya karena hampir semua kerajaan memiliki ikatan kerja sama dengan Uchiha Kingdom. Apalagi sejak meninggalnya Uchiha Fugaku, nama Uchiha Sasuke kian merajai semua kalangan. Seorang bocah yang mampu menunjukkan kekuatannya dengan menaklukkan banyak kerajaan sehingga 'melempar' posisi Uchiha Kingdom dari posisi tiga menjadi posisi satu mengalahkan Pein dari Akatsuki Kingdom.

Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak heran Uchiha Kingdom mengalami kemajuan yang gemilang.

**End of Hiashi pov**

"Apa yang kau harapkan dengan menikahi putriku?"

"Menyatukan dua kerajaan untuk keuntungan bersama tidak ada salahnya kan, Hyuuga-sama?"

"Jadi maksudmu ini adalah pernikahan politik?"

"Anda dapat mengatakannya begitu, Hyuuga-sama."

"Aku ingin pernikahannya dilangsungkan di Hyuuga Palace."

"..."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya Sasuke merasa tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Dia memang tidak menginginkan penolakan. Dia juga sangat yakin akan diterima. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak memprediksikan akan secepat ini mendapatkan izin seorang Hyuuga Hiashi. Bahkan, dia memprediksikan akan mendapatkan peerimaan setelah satu minggu kemudian karena pasti seorang ayah sekaligus Raja yang diagung-agungkan pasti akan berpikiran panjang untuk mempertimbangkan banyak hal untuk masa depan putri tunggalnya.

"Bukan itukah jawaban yang kau inginkan, Uchiha?"

"Tentu saja, Hyuuga-sama."

Suatu keberuntungan menjadi serang Uchiha. Memiliki refleks dan pengendalian diri yang bagus.

"Pernikahan itu akan dilangsungakn dengan satu syarat."

"Apapun."

"Hari pernikahan adalah hari pertama kau melihat putriku."

Mulutnya menganga lebar mendengar syarat dari raja Hyuuga tersebut. Bukan. Tentu saja bukan mulut Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi yang disampingnya. Kau tidak mungkin melupakan peranan Naruto Uzumaki sebagai pendamping dalam pelamaran ini, kan?

Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat ekspresi sahabat sekaligus panglima andalannya itu. Dia tentu tahu apa yag dipikirkan seorang Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia tentunya sudah menduga syarat tersebut mengingat cerita yang dia dengar dari Sakura. Dan satu keuntungan lagi menjadi seorang Uchiha. Kecerdasan yang mendekati sempurna.

Dengan sebuah senyum politik yang tipis, Uchiha mulai membuat hubungan dengan Hyuuga.

"Syarat disetujui, Hyuuga-sama."

.

.

.

Yukata itu tampak cantik dan anggun membalut tubuhnya yang ramping dengan bentuk yang proporsional dan dengan lekukan yang sesuai pada tempat tempatnya.

"Uchiha Kingdom?"

"Ya. Persiapkan dirimu sebulan lagi."

Selanjutnya hanya anggukan kepala yang dapat diberikan oleh sang Tuan Putri dari ceramah panjang Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Mengerti?"

"Hai, Tuo-sama. Aku mengerti pernikahan ini hanya pernikahan politik. Aku juga akan melaksanakan tugasku dengan baik."

"Hn. Kau boleh pergi."

"Hai, Tuo-sama."

"Dan -"

Hinata membalikkan badannya mendengar sesuatu yang akan menjadi tambahan 'ceramahnya' kali ini.

"Dan kau tidak boleh lemah. Lawan siapapun yang membuatmu tidak bahagia."

.

.

**xx Uchiha Kingdom xx**

"Teme, kau lihat sendiri bukan? Kenapa kau tidak mempercayai kami?"

"Hn."

"Berhentilah hanya mengatkan 'Hn' dan pikirkan masa depanmu jika kau tetap bersikukuh dengan pendirianmu untuk menikahi Tuan Putri Hyuuga itu."

"..."

"Bahkan, Hyuuga-sama saja merasa malu dengan wajah putrinya. Dia mungkin takut kau akan membatalkan pernikahannya kalau kau sudah tahu bagaimana rupanya."

"Sasuke-kun!"

'Ah, tambah satu lagi keributan. Apa Naruto baka ini saja tidak cukup?' pikir Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya naruto

"Seluruh warga kerajaan telah mendengar berita lamaran Sasuke-kun pada Tuan Putri Hyuuga yang tidak jelas itu. Mereka kecewa mendengar Sasuke-kun melakukan itu."

"Biarkan saja."

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun, mereka adalah rakyatmu. Bagaimanapun juga kau harus mendengarkan pendapat mereka. Mereka hanya ingin memiliki seorang permaisuri yang pantas disandingkan dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Bahkan kau juga tahu kan Teme, kalau para menteri juga sangat kecewa dengan keputusanmu itu. Mereke berpikir kalau nanti semua raja kerajaan lain meremehkanmu karena keputusanmu yang suka hati dan tidak mempertimbangkan kehormatan kerajaan."

"Maksudmu, Hyuuga bukanlah kerajaan terhormat, Dobe?"

"Kau tahu bukan 'terhormat' itu yang kumaksud Teme. Bagaimana nanti jika kau melakukan kunjungan kerajaan? Atau pertemuan kerajaan? Atau ingin melakukan jalan-jalan? Kau tidak mungkin tidak membawa 'istrimu' itu. Lalu apa kata orang nantinya jika melihat wajahya? Tidakkah kau merasa malu?"

"Benar yamg dikatakan Naruto, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Jadi Sasuke-kun akan membatalkannya?" tanya Sakura senang.

"Tidak."

Hah,,,, seharusnya mereka tahu akan percuma mengubah keputusan Sasuke. Sebelum menitikkkan air matanya dan mempermalukan diri-sendiri, Sakura pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

**xx Hyuuga Kingdom xx**

"-"

"-"

"-reka tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Benar sekali. Tunggu saja saat acara pernikahan nanti. Mereka semua pasti jilat lidah karena sudah menghina Tuan Putri Hinata."

Dayang-dayang itu tidak menyadari bahwa percakapan mereka dapat didengar oleh orang lain.

Hinata hanya mendiamkan dayang-dayangnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan walaupun orang diluar sana menganggapnya jelek. Hal ini sudah biasa baginya.

.

.

**Hinata pov**

Aku tidak dapat menyalahkan mereka ataupun orang diluar sana yang berpikiran tidak baik padaku. Karena memang sejak kecil aku sudah tidak diperbolehkan menginjakkan kaki dari istana ini. Aku juga tidak akan menyalahkan Tou-sama atas hal tersebut. Aku terlalu menyayangi Tou-sama untuk dapat membencinya karena telah mengurungku selama ini.

Aku memang tidak tahu tujuan Tou-sama mengurungku selama ini. Aku yakin bukanlah untuk hal yang tidak baik karena aku mengenal Tou-sama. Dia menyayangiku. Walaupun selama ini ia hanya mengajariku dan menekankan agar aku tidak boleh tampak lemah, tapi itu sudah cukup untukku mengetahui kalau Tou-sama menyayangiku. Mungkin, itu adalah caranya untuk melindungiku.

Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku hanya pernah –sering- mendengar namanya dibicarakan oleh para dayang. Mungkin dia adalah orang yang haus akan kekuasaan karena hanya dialah satu-satunya yang berani mengambil resiko dengan melamarku.

Aku tidak berharap banyak dengan lamaran politik ini. Yang aku tahu aku dapat membuat Tou-sama puas dan bangga padaku. Aku juga tidak mempercayai apa yang namanya cinta. Karena Tou-sama mencintai Oka-sama. Tapi, tetap saja Tou-sama kehilangan Oka-sama.

.

.

**~~Wedding Day~~ **

Sejak fajar menyingsing, aula itu sudah dipenuhi dengan para tamu luar kerajaan, sedangkan di sekitar aula juga sudah dipenuhi oleh masyarakat banyak. Padahal acara inti akan dilangsungkan baru tiga jam lagi.

Dari kejauhan tampak rombongan mewah dengan kuda-kuda tangguh yang sudah dihias. Kereta kuda itu megah. Rombongan itu adalah dari pihak Uchiha Kingdom.

"Lihatlah Teme, aula ini sudah dipenuhi warga. Semua orang akan mencemoohmu. Dan ketika kau menyesal nanti jangan bilang aku tidak mengingatkanmu."

"Hn."

"Dari sini saja banyak raja dan pangeran kerajaan saingan kita yang menyeringai padamu Teme. Jangan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya."

"Diamlah Dobe. Aku hanya memikirkan keuntungan yang akan kuperoleh jika Hyuuga Kingdom bergabung dengan keuasaan Uchiha. Kekayaan kerajaan akan meningkat bahkan mencapai dua kai lipat."

"Tapi kau juga harus memikirkan hidupmu Teme. Kau akan hidup dengan gadis buruk rupa yang pasti akan tergila-gila padamu sedangkan kau hidup dalam kemewahan tanpa cinta."

"Cinta itu tidak penting."

"Bagaimana jika dia adalah orang yang sombong dan juga ingin memonopoli kerajaan?"

"Aku akan membuat dia tahu siapa aku. Dia tidak akan berani memonopoli apapun. Di sini akulah yang berkuasa."

"Bagaimana jik-"

"Diamlah, kita sudah sampai."

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto turun dari kereta kuda yag sama. Mereka langsung disambut dengan teriakan histeris gadis-gadis di aula.

"Sasuke-samaaaaaaa."

"Uchiha-samaaa..."

"Kyaaa,,, tampannya."

Disusul oleh turunnya Sakura dari kereta kuda cantik dengan hiasan warna pink. Ia memakai gaun berwarna pink yang sangat cantik dan pastinya sangat mahal.

"Sakura-channnn..."

"Cantik sekali dia, coba aku secantik Sakura-sama."

"Sasuke-sama dan Sakura-chan sangat serasi."

Berhasil.

Gadis cantik berambut pink itu mendapatkan yang diinginkannya. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dialah wanita tercantik disini dan pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke.

Sesampainya mereka di aula dan menduduki kursi paling depan, pangeran dari Kerajaan Akatsuki-kerajaan saingan- langsung mendatangi Sasuke.

"Hai, Uchiha-sama. Aku mendengar namamu diteriakkan gadis-gadis 'cantik' di aula sana. Mereka 'cantik' bukan? Pasti enak memiliki seorang istri yang 'cantik'. Mampu memuaskan suami dan dapat menjadi kebanggan." Pemimpin Akatsuki tersebut menekankan setiap kata 'cantik' dalam kalimatnya. Tentu saja bermaksud sindiran.

Naruto hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal konyol di tengah pesta seperti ini, kan?

"Suatu kehormatan 'Pain-sama' menghampiri seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Terimakasih atas ucapan pernikahannya." Ucap sasuke tenang.

Ketenangan Uchiha lah yang paling menjengkelkan Akatsuki. Kesal karena umpannya sama sekali tidak berhasil. Menggertakkan gigi, ia pun berlalu.

.

.

Hyuuga-sama tibaaaa. Suara yang diiringi terompet itu mencuri perhatian semua orang. Inilah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Bukan, bukan acara inti yang ditunggu. Bukan pernikahannya. Tapi kesempatan melihat rupa Tuan Putri Hinata lah yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Demi menunjukkan kesopanan, Sasuke menghampiri kereta kuda putih dengan hiasan bunga lavender di sekitarnya. Sangat—sangat cantik. Anggun.

Selayaknya seorang pangeran-juga raja-Sasuke membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan untuk menyambut tangan 'calon istrinya'. Tidak lama kemudian, ia merasakan sambutan uluran tangannya. Lembut. Sangat lembut. Dan halus. Penasaran, ia mendongakkan wajahnya tepat ketika tirai kereta kuda tersebut dibuka. Dan...

**Sasuke pov**

Ya Tuhan.

Benarkah ini calon istriku?

Tidak mungkin.

Kalau aku tidak sedang memegang tangannya aku pasti sangat yakin dia adalah seorang bidadari.

Dia sangat, sangat, agh! Aku tidak dapat menggambarkannya. Cantik tidak cukup untuk menggambarkannya. Aku tidak pernah melihat gadis secantik dia.

Dia mengagumkan.

Matanya sangat indah dan baru pertama kali kulihat seumur hidupku. Didominasi oleh warna putih dengan iris berwarna soft lavender cantik. Aku tidak dapat mengalihkan mataku darinya. Aku mulai percaya hipnotis itu ada.

Dia mengenakan gaun putih bermotif bunga-bunga indah berwarna lavender. Gaun itu membalut tubuhnya yang ramping. Rambutnya panjang dan sangat indah. Sebagian dibiarkan tergerai mencapai pinggang, sebagian lagi diikatkan keatas. Ditambah dengan hiasan pita kecil di pinggir sepanjang rambutnya.

Kurasakan jantungku berdetak kencang. Ketika latihan pedang saja detak jantungku tidak secepat ini. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Ehm."

Suara yang dibuat Hyuuga Hiashi yang sudah disampingku-entah kapan- mengembalikanku ke pikiran normal. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku-Uchiha Sasuke-menahan nafas dan melebarkan onixku. Aku juga menyadari suasana aula yang sangat—sangat—hening. Kurasa 'calon istriku' ini membuat kejutan untuk semua orang. Termasuk AKU.

Segera kubantu ia keluar dari kereta kuda yang sudah tidak lagi cantik dimataku. Semua kecantikan dia acara ini terserap oleh'nya'.

Lalu kami berdua berjalan beriringan menuju aula. Dapat kulihat mata-mata semua orang melihat kagum kearahnya. Oh, tidak semua. Karena sebagian besar gadis disitu tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa iri yang kentara. Apalagi Sakura. Dia pasti menyesal dan malu telah menghina 'calon istriku'. Rasa kagum itu hanya ditampakkan para pemuda, pangeran dan raja dari kerajaan lain.

Kugulirkan onixku melihat ke arah Pain.

Berkedip saja matanya tidak. Kheh, lucu sekali. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Tapi melihat hampir semua peraih gender laki-laki tidak henti-hentinya melihat 'calon istriku', rasa tidak suka menjalari hatiku. Aku cemb-. Ah, tidak. Itu hanya karena aku tidak suka. Bukan karena cemb-kau tahu lah maksudku-. Dan kepemilikan dalam diriku muncul tiba-tiba. Langsung saja kugenggam tangannya yang lembut. Erat. Mungkin dia terkejut. Dia menatap ke arahku dan tentu saja ku tatap balik. Dan, hei... dia merona. Pipinya yang tembam itu sangat imut dan manis ketika merona.

Dan saat itu kuputuskan aku menyukai calon istriku.

Dan juga

Mencintai seorang wanita –kecuali ibuku- untuk pertama kalinya.

Tbc

Thanks for reading my fic. Hope you like it. Really sorry for some typo. Tell me your mind by REVIEWING.

Arigatou.


	3. She's more than a beauty

**~Hinata pov~**

Aku merasakan ketidaknyamanan di tempat baru ini. Kamar ini mewah—sangat mewah—dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamarku di Hyuuga Palace, jadi kurang mewah dan bagus bukanlah alasan yang tepat untuk ketidaknyamananku saat ini. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa. Memikirkan bahwa kami akan menempati kamar dan ranjang yang sama membuatku mual saja.

Aku sebenarnya ingin meminta kamar yang berbeda saja dari Uchiha-san. Tapi, tentu saja tidak kulakukan. Bukankah hal yang wajar jika sepasang suami-istri berada dalam kamar yang sama? Aku tidak ingin Uchiha-san berpikir bahwa Tou-sama tidak bisa mengajari tata krama Hyuuga.

Hanya saja aku belum terbiasa.

Kami-sama, bagaimana ini?

Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang? Sebaiknya aku mandi saja, kemudian tidur.

**End of Hinata pov**

.

.

**~Sasuke pov~**

Agggghh! Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali? Dari tadi –mulai dari selesai pesta- aku berusaha mencari ide masuk akal dan terbaik agar Hinata terbiasa berada di sampingku. Tapi, sekuat apapun kukerahkan kemampuan otak Uchiha ku, hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

Aku teringat kejadian kecil di pesta tadi. Ketika aku hendak menciumnya, dia agak menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Aku mengerti maksudnya. Aku hanya bisa mencium keningnya untuk saat itu.

Menurutku itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar mengingat ia tidak pernah keluar istana dan kami bahkan belum saling mengenal. Tapi, kejadian kecil juga terjadi ketika kami sampai di Uchiha Kingdom.

"_Kau langsung saja ke kamar. Dayang ini akan mengawalmu. Ada hal yang harus kutangani segera."_

"_Hai, Uchiha-san."_

'Uchiha-san' katanya.

Dan, bahkan dia tidak pernah melirik—sedikitpun—kearahku. Aku memiliki insting dan pengindraan yang kuat. Aku tahu kemanapun aku pergi banyak gadis yang melirikku diam-diam walaupun kebanyakan dari mereka lebih berani dan lebih suka terang-terangan dan meneriakkan namaku dengan keras.

Tapi Hinata? Dia berbeda. Selama perjalanan dia hanya diam dan menjauh sampai di pojokan kereta yang membawa kami ke Uchiha Kingdom. Dia lebih menyukai pemandangan di luar sana dibandingkan mengajakku berbicara atau bahkan hanya melirik kearahku. Aku kurang tahu apakah aku menyukai hal itu atau tidak. Jika kukatakan aku menyukainya karena artinya istriku bukanlah salah satu fangirl-ku, itu benar. Tapi memikirkan istriku sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku, itu tidaklah mengenakkan. Dadaku sakit memikirkannya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu letak sakitnya dimana. Yang pasti dadaku sesak.

Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar dan melihat keadaannya. Dia pasti merasa tidak nyaman di tempat baru dan asing.

Kamar ini kosong. Tapi suara gemericik air menyampaikan bahwa Hinata ada di dalam kamar mandi. Saat kuputuskan akan melangkahkan kaki dan menunggunya saja di pinggiran tempat tidur, aku mendengar suaranya mengaduh kesakitan diiringi suara jatuh yang cukup keras. Aku mulai panik dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Uchiha-san."

Dia mulai lagi kan? Aku berjanji akan mengajarinya bagaimana seharusnya memanggil namaku nanti. Sekarang aku harus melihat keadaannya dulu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja. Buka pintunya."

"..."

"Buka pintunya, atau aku akan mendobraknya, Hinata."

Karena tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban, langsung saja pintu itu kudobrak dan terbuka. Aku dapat melihat Hinata yang hanya dibalut handuk dari dada sampai paha. Dan saat itu pikiranku benar-benar tidak bekerja normal. Pikiranku terbagi dua. Logikaku ingin segera memeriksa keadaannya dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Tapi, mataku tidak dapat bekerjasama dengan otakku yang masih ingin melihat setiap inci tubuhnya. Kulitnya seputih susu. Pahanya yang putih mulus terekspos dengan jelas. Dan kakinya yang jenjang itu berusaha untuk bisa berdiri.

20%

Dan kakinya yang jenjang itu berusaha untuk bisa berdiri.

50%

Dan kakinya yang jenjang itu berusaha untuk bisa berdiri.

Berusaha untuk berdiri?

100%

Aku merutuki kebodohanku dan pikiran liarku yang tidak dapat diajak kerja sama. Cih, disaat seperti ini. Aku segera mendekatinya dan memapahnya untuk dapat berdiri. Tapi sepertinya dia bahkan tidak dapat menahan berat badannya sendiri. Sepertinya dia terjatuh dan kakinya terkilir. Segera kulingkarkan tangannya ke leherku dan kuangkat badannya menuju kasur.

Aku sedikit tidak rela melepaskannya dan meletakkannya di kasur. Wangi rambutnya, wangi kulitnya. Semuanya menenangkan. Wangi lavender dan sedikit vanila.

Aku kemudian menyuruh pengawal untuk memanggil tabib istana.

Hanya butuh lima menit agar tabib istana sampai.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu, Uchiha-sama?"

"Hinata sepertinya terkilir dan perlu diobati."

"Saya mengerti, Uchiha-sama."

Ketika akan membuka pintu kamar, aku baru teringat sesuatu hal yang sangat penting. Ah, kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi? Aku langsung membalikkan badan dan bertanya,

"Apa yang dapat dilakukan untuk mengobati kaki yang terkilir?"

"Eh? Sederhana saja, Uchiha-sama. Kompreskan es yang sudah dibalut kain ini pada daerah yang terkilir dan usahakan saat istirahat posisi kaki yang terkilir lebih tinggi daripada jantung. Dan ditambah dengan obat penahan rasa sakit berwarna hijau ini"

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

"Tapi Uchiha-sama, ini adalah tugas saya."

"Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa aku tidak dapat melakukannya sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu, Uch—"

"Kalau begitu pergilah."

"Hai. Permisi Uchiha-sama." Kata tabib itu sambil menyerahkan bahan-bahan untuk kompres itu padaku.

"Hn."

Setelah tabib itu pergi, aku pun membuka pintu dan mendapati Hinata yang masih merintih sedikit menahan rasa sakit. Berikutnya, wajah herannya lah yang dapat kulihat.

"Apakah tabibnya tidak bisa datang?"

"Hn."

Setelah meletakkan nampan berisi obat-obat itu di meja samping tempat tidur, aku mulai membalut es dengan kain yang ada. Tapi ketika aku ingin mengompres kakinya, dia menjauhkan sedikit kakinya sambil merintih pelan.

"Aku dapat melakukannya, Uchiha-san."

"Diamlah."

Segera saja kuraih kakinya dan kuluruskan pelan-pelan. Akupun mengompres kakinya dengan menekan-nekankan es yang terbalut kain itu disekitar kakinya yang kemerahan dan sedikit bengkak.

Kau tahu? Kakinya sangat halus dan putih. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan tabib itu melihat keindahan yang sudah menjadi milikku ini. Apalagi memegangnya. Hinata hanya milikku. Apalagi dia hanya mengenakan handuk mandi sebatas paha. Aku tidak dapat mengontrol mataku melirik ke arah atas. Dan aku tahu saat itu aku melakukan kesalahan. Aku tidak seharusnya melihat keatas dan melihat ekspresinya yang begitu menggoda. Wajahnya memerah menahan sakit sambil sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Arrgghh! Aku tidak dapat melanjutkannya. Aku tidak mungkin menyerangnya malam ini. Kakinya masih cukup sakit. Lagipula, aku yakin dia belum siap untuk itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia siap? Kami baru bertemu tidak lebih dari 8 jam yang lalu.

"Selesai. Sisanya, kau cukup beristirahat saja."

"Arigatou, Uchiha-san."

Kuambilkan bajunya yang cukup longgar di lemari dan meletakkannya di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mau kau masuk angin."

Alasan, tentu saja. Aku tidak dapat mengontrol diriku jika dia tetap 'berpenampilan' seperti itu.

"Ada sedikit urusan yang harus kutangani. Tidurlah."

"Hai. Arigatou."

**End od Sasuke pov**

.

.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura-chan?"

"Tentu saja menghampiri Sasuke-kun."

"Jangan mengganggunya. Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan menemui suami orang di malam pertamanya?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu. Lagipula Sasuke-kun sepertinya tidak menyukai istrinya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihat saja. Sasuke-kun ada di taman belakang. Mungkin dia tidak betah seranjang dengan Hinata-san."

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan menemuinya. Dan kau jangan mengikutiku."ancam Sakura.

"Kapan kau akan mengerti bahwa Sasuke bukan untukmu, Sakura-chan? Bahkan kau tidak dapat melihatku."

.

.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah ini adalah malam pertama kalian? Ah, aku tahu. Pasti Hinata-san tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk memikirkan lamaran itu, tapi Sasuke-kun tidak mendengarkanku." Keluh Sakura.

"Berhenti menjelek-jelekkan Hinata, Sakura. Dan perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku sangat beruntung tidak membatalkan lamaran itu."

"Tapi—"

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan Hinata."

Perempuan berambut pink itu terdiam ditempatnya sambil menahan air matanya yang mulai keluar melihat kepergian pria yang sudah diidam-idamkannya sejak kecil.

"Aku yang lebih dahulu mengenalmu, Sasuke-kun. Aku yang lebih mencintaimu. Dan takkan ku biarkan siapapun mengambilmu dariku. Akan kuperlihatkan padamu bahwa aku lebih baik darinya. Lihat saja besok pagi."

.

.

Di kamar dengan penerangan yang cukup buram itu memperlihatkan Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan wajah istrinya yang tertidup sambil menopangkan kepalanya pada telapak tangannya dimana siku sebagai penopangnya. Tidak jarang terlihat senyum di wajah tampannya yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya bahkan untuk sahabatnya Naruto dan Sakura. Dia sangat enggan menutup matanya untuk menghentikan kontak matanya dengan mahkluk indah di depannya. Tapi tetap saja, kantuk lebih mendominasi ketika malam sudah larut.

.

.

Ketika onix hitam itu terbuka, hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah ketidakberadaan Hinata di sampingnya.

'Mungkin sedang berkeliling' pikirnya.

Langsung saja pemuda gagah nan tampan itu mandi. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan kaki Hinata. Ia lalu bergegas mengenakan bajunya dan segera mencari Hinata. Tidak lama mencari, Hinata tampak sedang menghidangkan makanan di atas meja. Sasuke memgangkat alisnya melihat apa yang Hinata lakukan dan mendatangi salah satu koki.

"Kenapa kalian membiarkannya memasak sendiri?"

"Maaf, Uchiha-sama. Hinata-sama yang ingin berkikeras membantu memasak walaupun telah kami larang."

"Lalu kenapa ada banyak sekali makanan yang disiapkan?"

"Sakura-sama menyuruh kami untuk melakukan penyambutan pada Hinata-sana, Uchiha-sama."

"Hn."

Setengah jam kemudian meja makan itu telah dikelilingi oleh Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura dan lima orang para petinggi kerajaan.

"Saya sengaja mengundang makan bersama pagi ini dalam rangka penyambutan untuk Hinata-san." Sakura membuka pembicaraan di meja itu.

"Anda sungguh wanita yang baik, Sakura-san." Ucap salah satu menteri.

"Ini hanya hal kecil, Shika-kun"

"Hinata, aku belum sempat memperkenalkanmu dengan teman-temanku. Mereka adalah Naruto dan sakura. Kau dapat menganggap mereka sebagai teman-temanmu juga. Dan yang lainnya adalah para petinggi kerajaan yang sudah banyak berjasa dalam Uchiha Kingdom. Kakashi, Shikamaru dan Chouji." Kata Sasuke.

"Salam kenal." Ucap Hinata

"Salam kenal Hinata-chan."

Mendengar 'Hinata-chan', Sasuke langsung memberikan death glarenya pada asal suara. Tentu saja. Mungkin itu biasa saja jika yang mengucapkannya adalah Sakura. Tapi, ini adalah Naruto. 'Apa-apaan dia?' pikir Sasuke. 'Aku saja tidak memanggil Hinata seakrab itu'.

"Kau harus sopan padanya, Dobe."

"Eh? Aku kan sopan, Teme!" kilah Naroto tidak mau disalahkan.

"Hn. Ayo, mulai makannya."

"Hm, rasanya sangat enak. Lebih enak dari biasanya. Apa kau mengangkat koki baru, Sasuke?" Tanya Chouji.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang Sasuke ucapkan karena dia merasa Hinata tidak terlalu suka dipuji seperti itu. Dan itu terbukti saat Hinata menyunggingkan senyum sedikit setelah Sasuke mengucapkan dua konsonan itu.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sudah memikirkan tentang rencana pembangunan itu seminggu terakhir ini. Dan menurutku kita harus membuat penginapan yang mewah untuk menarik petinggi dari kerajaan lain. Selain itu, pendapatan negara juga kan meningkat."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi.

"ini tentang pembangunan yang akan dilakukan di pantai timur Kerajaan itu, Kakashi-san."

"Oh, bukankan lebih baik membuat sebuah pantai hias saja seperti keputusan minggu lalu? Agar para petinggi yang berkunjung betah dan tertarik bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Kingdom. Lagipula keputusan itu sudah final bukan?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Benar, tapi ide penginapan itu akan memberikan keuntungan yang lebih besar. Jika memang ada ide yang lebih tidak ada salahnya mengubah hasil rapat itu." Jawab Sakura

"Benar juga." Kata Chouji dan Shikamaru.

Mendengar pembelaan itu, Sakura makin bersemangat melanjutkan rencananya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan rencana ini Hinata-san?" tanya Sakura memulai rencananya.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke kurang suka dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta pendapat Hinata-san tentang pembangunan ini, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata-san sudah menjadi bagian dari Uchiha Kingdom. Lagipula dia adalah seorang Putri kerajaan yang jaya. Pasti Hinata-san adalah wanita yang sangat cerdas."

Dalam hati Sakura tersenyum senang dengan umpannya. Semua orang juga tahu Hinata tidak pernah keluar dari istana sekali pun. Pastinya dia tidak pernah mengikuti pemabelajaran sedikitpun. Apalagi yang berhubungan dengan ekonomi dan wilayah kerajaan. Dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia lebih baik dari siapapun untuk Sasuke.

"Bagaimana, Hinata-san?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, Hinata." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ide yang anda tawarkan sangat luar biasa, Sakura-san." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum tanpa ragu sedikitpun saat mengucapkannya walaupun semua mata telah tertuju padanya sejak ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Yang saya ketahui, Uchiha Kingdom sangat kaya karena keindahan dekorasi lingkungannya yang dapat menarik para petinggi kerajaan lain. Sudah sangat banyak aset Uchiha Kingdom yang didapat dari segi penginapan mewah dan hiasan lingkungan. Yang saya ketahui juga Uchiha Kingdom sangat bergantung pada Akatsuki Kingdom untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hasil laut rakyat, bahkan wilayah barat pernah mengalami krisis hasil laut karena pernah ada masalah dengan Akatsuki Kingdom. Menurut saya, membuat sebuah wilayah perikanan dekat pantai Timur tidak ada salahnya juga. Banyak rakyat yang akan dapat mencukupi kebutuhan hasil laut mereka, terutama bagi rakyat bagian barat. Kemakmuran rakyat dengan begitu akan meningkat, sedangkan pengeluaran untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hasil laut akan berkurang."

"..."

"Memang sangat menguntungkan membuat penginapan di sekitar pantai. Tapi, bukankah mencukupi kebutuhan rakyat adalah tanggung jawab utama bagi kerajaan? "

"..."

"Sepertinya saya terlalu banyak berbicara. Itu hanya ide sederhana yang mungkin tidak lebih baik. Tapi itulah pendapatku, Sakura-san."

"Pendapat sederhana yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan oleh kami, Hinata-sama." Ucap Chouji sungguh-sungguh.

Shikamaru hanya dapat angguk-angguk menyetujui Chouji. Dua menteri lain hanya bisa terpana dengan kalimat sang tuan putri. Sedangkan Kakashi tersenyum singkat tidak jelas. Dan yang lebih tidak jelas lagi adalah Sasuke yang mulai senang sekali menggratiskan seringainya.

"Sepertinya ide Hinata-sama akan kita pakai." Kata Kakashi yang diikiiuti anggukan puas dari semua orang minus Sakura.

"Tapi, bukankah keputusan rapat kemarin sudah final? " tanya Sakura tidak terima.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau memang ada ide yang lebih baik kita dapat menggantinya?" tanya Kakashi.

_Tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa menjilat ludah sendiri itu nyama, bukan?_

.

.

"Hyaaa!"

Pohon itu hampir jatuh hanya dengan satu pukulan tangan yang dikeluarkan wanita berambut pink itu. Emosi telah memenangkan pikirannya.

"hosh, hosh, hosh, kalau memang aku tidak dapat menyingkirkannya sendiri, mungkin berdua lebih baik."

Dengan kedua tangannya ia kembali memukul pohon itu. Dan tentu saja, ambruk.

"Sepertinya tawaran Pein-sama tidak buruk."

.

**TBC**

**Gomenne, atas keLELETan update. Saya memang bukan orang sibuk. Tapi seluang-luangnya waktu sesorang, pasti memiliki kesibukan, bukan?**

**#alasan**

**Maaf juga karena tidak sempat balas review readers yang sudi mereview fic ini. Semoga chap ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan karena tidak sempat diedit. Saya juga kurang PeDe updatenya. Tapi berhubung banyak –mungkin- yang meminta cepet update, jadinya diupdate saja tanpa editan.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope your reviews to know what's on your minds.**


	4. She's shy one

Thanks for:

**Guest, hana, Yafa mut, Animea Lover Ya-ha, IndigOnyx, lavenderaven****, ****rima lavenderonyx, Aisanoyuri, bluerose, ariefafelov, name, lovesseta****, ****Dewi Natalia****, ****RizRiz 21, Devil Macma****, ****chiaki arishima ****, ****Moku-Chan****, ****Hyou Hyouichiffer ****, ****AzuraCantlye ****, ****indigohimeSNH ****, ****BrilliBerry Kurosaki ****, ****Aisanoyuri ****, ****Yafa mut, Diane Ungu****, ****bluerose****, ****eL-Uchiha Himechan****, ****rima lavender hime****,**** kertas biru****, ****Diane Ungu****,**** KumbangBimbang kirei- neko****, ****Jurig cai****, ****jenaMaru-chan****, ****Atamae Hinasudachi ****, ****bluerose****, ****Moyahime ArisaKinoshita0****, ****Fumiko Yamazaki****, **

.

.

.

"Apa?!"

"Utusan dari Akatsuki Kingdom datang dan sedang menunggu di gerbang utama untuk diizinkan memasuki istana, Uchiha-sama."

Bukan. Bukan itu yang dimaksud pemuda bermata onix hitam pekat itu. Dia tentunya dengan jelas mendengar perkataan pengawal gerbang itu sejak pertama kali pengawal itu mengatakannya. Dia sebenarnya ingin bertanya untuk apa seorang 'Akatsuki' memasuki Uchiha Kingdom, bahkan ingin bertemu dengannya. 'Sangat mencurigakan', pikirnya. Tapi mengetahui jalan pikiran Akatsuki kali ini tidak ada salahnya.

"Hn. Izinkan dia masuk."

.

.

"Bukankah perjanjian itu adalah perjanjian Uchiha-Akatsuki yang terakhir? Lagipula saya sangat ingat dengan jelas bahwa perjanjian itu telah dihapuskan." Ucap sasuke datar.

"Perjanjian itu memang perjanjian Uchiha-Akatsuki yang terakhir Uchiha-sama, tapi tidak pernah ada penghapusan pada perjanjian itu sampai sekarang. Jadi, Uchiha dan Akatsuki masih memiliki hubungan dalam bidang pelayanan masyarakat, Uchiha-sama."

"Lalu, apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Besok akan diadakan pertemuan untuk membahas masalah pelayanan kesehatan masyarakat di perbatasan Uchiha-Akatsuki Kingdom setelah itu malamnya akan diadakan pesta kecil-kecilan yang akan dihadiri kedua pihak keluarga kerajaan, Uchiha-sama."

"Hn. Apa ada yang lain?"

"Cukup, Uchiha-sama. Saya hanya ditugaskan untuk memastikan Uchiha-sama dapat menghadiri acara." Jawab utusan itu.

"Hn. Kau boleh pergi."

"Hai. Permisi, Uchiha-sama."

Setelah memastikan utusan itu pergi, Sasuke memberikan sinyal pada dayangnya untuk memanggil Sakura.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Kenapa perjanjian Uchiha-Akatsuki terakhir itu belum dihapuskan? Aku masih ingat jelas bahwa kaulah yang kuberikan amanat untuk itu."

"Saya tidak tahu Sasuke-kun, sepertinya ada prajurit yang lengah karena tugas ini aku berikan padanya. Waktu itu sedang kurang enak badan, jadi aku menyuruhnya melakukan ini. Aku akan memanggilnya jika Sasuke-kun tidak percaya."

"Hn. Tidak perlu. Tidak ada gunanya lagi. Kau boleh pergi, Sakura."

"Hai."

Gadis cantik itu tidak dapat lagi menahan senyumannya ketika sudah jauh dari Sasuke. Semua skenario yang ia buat berjalan dengan lancar, tentunya ia sudah meperkirakan pertanyaan itu sebelumnya. Pertanyaan yang sudah dirancang mestilah memiliki jawaban yang juga sudah dirancang. _Seharusnya sempurna, bukan?_

.

.

Kamar itu kosong. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil mengetahui dimana tepatnya Hinata sekarang. Ini memang hari kedua setelah pernikahan mereka, tapi untuk ukuran Uchiha pasti tidaklah sulit mempelajari dan mengetahui kesukaan istrinya itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu, hampir setiap jam ia keluar dari ruang kerjanya hanya untuk melihat apa yang dikerjakan sang istri. Diam-diam tentunya.

Hinata terbiasa bangun pagi sekali, lalu setelahnya dia akan mandi. Hal yang dilakukannya selanjutnya adalah membagi perhatiannya pada taman. Bahkan tadi pagi ia menanam tanaman baru yang didapatkannya entah dari siapa di sebuah pot kecil. Dan tempat yang dapat membuat Hinata betah berjam-jam menghabiskan waktunya adalah perpustakaan khusus istana.

Dan disitulah tepatnya ia sekarang. Seharusnya.

Membuktikan firasatnya, Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata yang kini membaca buku di pojokan lemari. Sasuke yakin bahwa Hinata sangat serius membaca buku itu walaupun wajah cantiknya itu tidak menunjukkan keseriusan. Hanya wajah cantik nan tenang yang tampak.

Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya ingin melaihat wajah Hinata tanpa berniat mengganggu aktifitasnya. Seperti biasa.

"Adakah hal yang ingin disampaikan, Uchiha-san?" Tapi sepertinya kali ini Hinata cukup peka dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Hn. Besok kita akan berangkat ke Akatsuki Kingdom. Bersiaplah."

"Baiklah."

Inilah hal yang paling Sasuke benci sejak dua hari kemarin. Mereka hanya berbicara ketika ada hal yang ingin disampaikan saja, selebihnya mereka hanya diam. Padahal Sasuke sangat ingin melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan dengan istrinya. Hei, hal menyenangkan maksud Sasuke disini adalah mengobrol akrab misalnya, walaupun ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan tapi mengobrol akrab saja pun sudah cukup. Asal berdua. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Hinata terlalu pendiam sedangkan Sasuke terlalu malas untuk memulai pembicaraan.

.

.

Dua kereta utama berangkat pagi itu menuju Akatsuki Kingdom. Kereta pertama diisi oleh Sasuke dan Hinata sedangkan kereta kedua diisi oleh Naruto dan Sakura. Kereta Naruto dan Sakura berada beberapa meter di depan kereta Sasuke dan Hinata memimpin perjalanan yang tidak terlalu panjang ini, sebenarnya. Jarak antara Uchiha dan Akatsuki memang tidak terlalu jauh karena kedua kerajaan ini adalah tetangga dan masih memiliki hubungan di salah satu perbatasan wilayah.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang tidak mau melepaskan pandangannya dari pemandangan disebelahnya. Ia maklum, mungkin bagi Hinata itu adalah hal-hal baru. Sampai ia menyadari bahwa sekali-kali Hinata merinding merasakan hawa pagi yang cukup dingin.

Tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri, Hinata dapat merasakan seseorang memberikannya mantel sutera yang membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman. ia pun melihat Sasuke yang menyunggingkan sedikit senyum.

"Udara pagi ini sangat tidak bersahabat. Sebaiknya tutup saja jendelanya. Kita bisa jalan-jalan lain kali."

"Apakah Akatsuki Kingdom masih jauh?"

"Butuh dua jam untuk sampai disana. Jadi kita akan sampai satu setengah jam lagi. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja, aku tidak mau disana kau terlalu lelah."

.

.

"Kau jangan menanyakan hal yang sama terus-menerus, Baka!"

"Tapi ini aneh, Sakura-chan. Aku yakin perjanjian itu telah dihapuskan."

"Jadi kau meragukanku?"

"Bukan beg-."

"Lalu apa? Mungkin ada baiknya juga perjanjian itu belum dihapus. Akatsuki adalah kerajaan yang besar, jadi sangat menguntungkan jika kita bekerja sama dengan mereka."

"Mereka memang kaya, tapi kau tahu sendiri terkadang mereka melakukan hal-hal yang kurang baik untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. Terutama Pein-sama."

'Memang itu yang aku ingnkan sekarang' batin Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun saja sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya." Ucap gadis itu kemudian menutup matanya dan berpura-pura tidur. Sangat malas meladeni Naruto.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas.

'Aku takut apa yang aku pikirkan benar dan kau akan semakin jauh dari dirimu sendiri Sakura-chan.' Batinnya.

.

.

Sasuke tidak dapat menahan senyumnya melihat wajah tidur istrinya. Hinata bergerak tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya, sepertinya udara pagi ini memang sangat tidak bersahabat. Kain sutera itu saja tidak cukup untuk menyamankan Hinata. Mencoba berbagai posisi nyaman, Hinata melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kirinya dia letakkan di bahu kanan Sasuke. Itulah kenyamanan yang ia pilih, terbukti dari bibirnya yang sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia sibuk dengan blushing yang mampir di wajah tampannya. Menyeringai tak jelas, ia kemudian mencium kening Hinata lalu memandangi wajah istrinya itu. Haha. Hal yang memang sudah sangat ingin dilakukannya tiap ia memandangi wajah Hinata dan tiap ia memikirkan Hinata. Artinya, TIAP SAAT.

Sasuke tidak menyangka akan berada di posisi seperti ini. Awalnya ia hanya melihat Hinata tertidur dengan posisi yang kurang nyaman. ia lalu mendekati Hinata dan menyandarkan kepala Hinata di bahunya. Sekarang ia hanya mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang terasa hangat dengan tangannya. Dasar Uchiha. Padahal tak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya.

Bbrk.

'Dasar batu pengganggu' pikirnya ketika ia melihat Hinata mulai terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya. Karena tidak ingin melihat Hinata malu, ia kemudian pura-pura tidur dan memasang wajah stoicnya itu.

Hinata terbangun dan menyadari bahwa ia memeluk Sasuke. Terkejut, ia segera melepaskan tangannya dan menjauh ke sudut kereta. Hei, padahal kan mereka suami-istri. Ck,ck.

Dan Sasuke yang 'hanya' pura-pura tidur, sukses menangkap pipi chubby Hinata yang sangat merah sekarang.

'Haha. Kena kau, Hime.'

Berpura-pura –lagi—bangun, Sasuke melihat sekitarnya dan bertanya,

"Apa kita sudah sampai?"

"S-se-sepertinya s-sebentar lagi." Jawab Hinata gugup tidak berani melihat wajah Sasuke. Dia sangat malu mengingat posisi tidurnya tadi.

"Benarkah? Hei, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu sangat merah." Tanya Sasuke mati-matian menahan evil smirknya keluar. Dasar iblis tampan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin ini karena cuaca sudah mulai panas."

"Hn. Mungkin memang begitu."

Satu hal lagi yang baru Sasuke ketahui tentang istrinya. Menggemaskan. Sangat.

.

.

Yang pertma kali tiba di istana Akatsuki s adalah kereta kuda Naruto-Sakura. Beberapa meter di belakangnya kereta Sasuke-Hinata pun berhenti. Sakura dan Naruto merasa aneh karena ketika Sasuke turun dari kereta. Bagaimana tidak aneh? Wajahnya yang biasanya stoic itu menampakkan ekspresi lain yang sudah tak pernah ia tunjukkan sejak keluarga Uchiha lainnya, terutama Kaa-sannya meninggal. Dia benar-benar tersenyum. Lalu membantu Hinata turun dari kereta mewah itu. Naruto akhirnya mengerti dan nyengir tidak jelas setelah melihat wajah Hinata.

Sedangkan Sakura tidak menyukai wajah memerah Hinata yang masih jelas tercetak di wajahnya. Tangannya mengepal erat dan memandang mereka tidak suka. Cemburu, tepatnya.

"Suatu kehormatan Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya menginjakkan kakinya di Akatsuki Kingdom."

"Hn."

"Aa, tentunya inilah Tuan Putri Hyuuga Hinata. Saya hanya dapat melihat Anda dari kejauhan waktu itu. Anda bahkan lebih cantik lagi dari dekat seperti ini. Perkenalkan, saya adalah Pein." Ucap Pein sambil mengulurkan tagannya dengan sopan. Mengajak berkenalan tentunya.

Ketika Hinata hendak mengulurkan tangannya juga, Sasuke tidak membiarkannya. Ia memegang tangan istrinya dan malah menggantikan Hinata menjabat tangan Pein.

"Hn. Namanya Hinata UCHIHA. Istri Uchiha SASUKE. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Pein-sama."

"Teme, kau tidak perlu sepossessif itu."

Melihat hal itu, Pein melirik sekilas pada Sakura. Sakura yang dilihat seperti ini hanya menampakkan ekspresi yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Baiklah, silahkan. Saya sudah menyiapkan kamar istirahat untuk kalian sebelum acara dimulai siang ini. Dan bersiap-siap untuk acara nanti malam tentunya."

"Hn." Lalu mereka mengikuti dayang-dayang itu ke tempat masing-masing. Sedangkan diurutan paling belakang Pein dan Sakura berjalan beriringan.

"Apa kau kira ini akan mudah? Si Uchiha itu sudah jatuh cinta pada Hinata."

"Tidak. Sasuke-kun hanya mencintaiku. Mungkin dia belum menyadarinya. Dan kau harus membantuku. Bukankah kau yang menawarkan bantuan waktu itu?"

"Baiklah, terserah padamu."

"Sebenarnya apa untungnya untukmu menawarkan bantuan itu?"

"Maksudmu apa Sakura?"

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau membantuku 'Cuma-Cuma'. Aku sudak lama mengenalmu. Pasti ada sesuatu dalam kepalamu itu. Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

"..."

"Dan aku sangat tidak menyukai senyum menyebalkanmu itu."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu urusanku, kucing kecil."

.

.

Peresmian pelayanan masyarakat itu dilaksanakan di perbatasan Uchiha-Akatsuki. Banyak warga sekitar yang ingin mengetahui tentang pelayanan apa saja yang disediakan kerajaan pada mereka. Mereka senang karena akhirnya kedua kerajaan itu memperhatikan mereka. Karena letak wilayah mereka yang berada di perbatasan, mereka tidak memiliki status yang jelas dan sulit mendapatkan pelayanan ketika membutuhkan bantuan.

Sepanjang acara, Sasuke selalu menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata. Dia sepertinya mulai menyadari untuk mendapatkan hati Hinata, ia harus lebih berani dan tidak segan-segan.

Acara peresmian itu berjalan lancar sampai akhirnya seorang kakek berteriak dari kerumunan paling belakang.

"Tolong cucu saya! Dia tiba-tiba pingsan."

Acara itu terhenti sejenak. Pein memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk memanggil tabib Akatsuki.

"Tapi butuh setengah jam untuk memanggil tabib dari sini. Bagaimana dengan nasib cucuku?"

Sasuke merasa kasihan melihat kakek tua itu. Sangat menyedihkan ketika kita kehilangan keluarga yang sangat kita cintai. Tapi ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dia tidak berbakat dalam pengobatan. Jalan satu-satunya adalah menunggu tabib datang. 'Semoga belum terlambat'.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan tangan Hinata terlepas. Hinata berjalan menuju cucu kakek tua itu. Semua yang ada disitu merasa heran dengan apa yang akan sang putri lakukan.

Hinata membuka kelopak mata gadis kecil itu lalu memeriksa detak nadi dari lehernya. Lalu, tangannya perlahan turun ke bagian kaki gadis kecil itu. Dan benar saja, tampak bekas gigitan ular disitu. Semua orang yang ada disitu, terutama si Kakek sangat cemas dan kaget. Tanpa buang waktu, Hinata lalu merobek ujung gaunnya lalu mengikatkannya pada kaki gadis kecil itu, lau ia membuat sayatan baru yang kecil di dekat bekas gigitan itu. Dan yang paling membuat semua yang ada disitu kaget adalah ketika Hinata menghisap darah gadis kecil itu dari sayatan kecil yang baru saja dia buat.

"Hinata-sama, apa yang anda lakukan? Biarkan tabib saja yang akan mengobati anak itu." Suara Painlah yang pertama kali menyuarakan kekagetannya.

"Gadis kecil ini digigit ular berbisa. Jika menunggu tabib, racunnya akan segera menyebar."

"Bagaimana dengan cucu saya, Hinata-sama?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Sepuluh menit kemudian bukalah ikatan ini selama satu menit untuk membiarkan darahnya tetap mengalir, lalu ikat lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai tabib datang."

Selesai mengatakan itu, Hinata langsung pergi untuk membersihkan mulutnya dan mengganti gaunnya. Dan tentunya ia meninggalkan semua mata yang menatap kagum ke arahnya. Yang pertama bergerak dari tempat itu adalah Sasuke. Menyusul Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata sedikit kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya dan mata lavendernya bertemu dengan onix Sasuke di kaca kamar mandi itu. Kontan saja mukanya memerah. Tiap melihat wajah Sasuke ia selalu mengingat kejadian di kereta itu. Padahal dari tadi, ia berusaha untuk tidak bertatap langsung dengan Sasuke. Ada hal aneh yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Dan hal aneh itu selalu sukses membuat wajahnya panas dan tiba-tiba memerah sendiri.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Uchiha-san."

.

.

Sepertinya Sasuke pernah mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengajarinya bagaimana seharusnya Hinata memanggil namanya. Dan sepertinya ini bukanlah waktu yang buruk untuk melakukannya.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku pernah mendengar bahwa tidak baik langsung menghisap darah bekas gigitan ular seperti itu. Itu berbahaya, kau tahu?"

"Tidak ada cara lain. Gadis itu harus segera ditolong. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja."

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasakan badannya dibalik dan terpaksa menatap mata Sasuke. Yang ditatap hanya menampakkan seringaian menggodanya. Melihatnya, Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya ke samping karena merasa malu dan tidak nyaman.

Yang ia rasakan kemudian Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium pipinya sehingga ia dengan otomatis memalingkan lagi wajahnya menghadap Sasuke dan,

CUP

Hei, kali ini dibibir. Hinata yang jelas kaget berturut-turut membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Dan Hinata lagi-lagi merasaka gejala aneh itu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas dan kali ini jantungnya juga ikut-ikutan menyemarakkan gejala aneh itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya jantungnya sangat tidak teratur seperti ini.

"Ap-apa-apaan i-itu?" tanyanya sambil menutupi bibirnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Hn. Memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Aku pernah dengar ciuman bisa memastikan seseorang baik-baik saja atau tidak. Lagipula itu dapat menjadi penawar jika racun itu terhisap olehmu." ternyata Uchiha juga berbakat dalam mengarang. Sejak kapan ciuman bisa memastikan seseorang baik-baik saja? Apalagi sebagai penawar racun.

"Asal!"

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba, bukan? Sepertinya cara itu benar-benar ampuh."

"T-tap-tapi aku sudah mengatakan k-kalau aku baik-baik saja, Uch-."

CUP

Tapi kali ini bukan hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya saja. Sasuke mulai lebih berani terhadap Hinata. Ia ketagihan pada bibir lembut istrinya yang seharusnya sudah dimilikinya sejak hari pertama mereka menikah. Ia melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Hinata dan tangan kanannya di wajah Hinata. Hinata yang terlalu-sangat-kaget tidak dapat menggerakkan badannya sama sekali. Bahkan saat bibir Sasuke bergerilya di bibirnya -penuh nafsu- pun ia hanya bisa berdiam saja. Dan tetap seperti itu sampai Sasuke merasa Hinata mulai megap-megap kekurangan oksigen. Ia pun dengan tidak rela melepaskan ciumannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata.

"Sasuke, Hime. Panggil aku Sasuke."

Tidak ingin kejadian yang lebih parah menimpa dirinya, Hinata dengan buru-buru pergi dari kamar mandi itu. Wajahnya sudah merah tidak karuan. Dan sepertinya dia butuh menenagkan detak jantungnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga sangat tidak mengira ia akan mencium Hinata. Hal itu hanya tiba-tiba saja terlintas dipikirannya.

Apakah Sasuke menyesal?

Evil smirknya itu membuktikan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyesal.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena aku sepertinya ketagihan, Hime."

.

.

Ada yang aneh pada Hinata sejak kejadian tadi sore. Dia selalu berusaha menghindari Sasuke ataupun jika terpaksa bertemu ia tidak akan mau menataap Sasuke secara langsung, ia terus menundukkan kepalanya. Dan Sasuke menyadari itu. Tapi ia senang mengetahuinya karena itu artinya Hinata mulai menyukainya. Tapi di sisi lain dia kurang senang karena Hinata jadi lebih sering mendiamkannya. Sesekali ia melirik Hinata yang sedang berhias di depan kaca.

Tok tok tok

Yah. Paling tidak suara ketukan itu memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Uchiha-sama, pesta akan segera dimulai." Ucap salah satu pengawal dari luar pintu.

"Hn."

Melihat Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, Sasuke segera berdiri.

"Tunggu, Hinata."

Seperti biasanya, Hinata menurut. Tapi kali ini tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Hal selanjutnya yang Hinata sadari adalah dirinya telah kembali berdiri di depan kaca rias dengan Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan memakaikannya di leher Hinata.

Cantik.

Itulah kata pertama yang terlintas dipikiran Hinata saat melihat kalung itu. Itu adalah kalung terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

"Ini adalah pemberian Kaa-san. Kau sangat cantik memakainya Hinata."

"Arigatou, Uch-."

CUP

Leher Hinata menjadi sasaran bibir Sasuke kali ini. Dan kali ini juga, Hinata sempat menganga tidak percaya. 'B-berani se-sekali'

"Sasuke, Hime." Bisiknya lagi.

"S-sep-sepertinya kita akan terlambat. Aku akan ke aula terlebih dahulu jika Uc-, jika S-Sa-Sasuke-kun masih ingin disini."

Tapi langkah Hinata terhenti karena Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Tentu saja kita bersama, Hime." Katanya, lalu mengganti genggamannya menjadi gandengan selayaknya pasangan.

.

.

tbc


	5. what's his planning?

**Masashi's Chara was borrowed by Cecil hime**

**Sasuke Uchiha Love Hinata Hyuuga**

.

.

Semua mata tertuju pada pasangan yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke aula besar itu. Para wanita yang sedang bersenda gurau langsung menghentikan tawanya dan para pemain instrumen musik di pesta itu juga ikut menyumbangkan suasana sunyi dengan menghentikan permainan instrumennya. Semuanya digantikan dengan kesiap yang menunjukkan kekaguman ke arah pasangan itu.

Para wanita pasti sangat berharap menggantikan posisi seorang Hy—Uchiha Hinata disamping sang raja paling disegani abad ini. Dan para pria juga ingin rasanya menggantikna posisi Uchiha Sasuke menggandeng mesra –tambah, posessif—tangan seorang putri tercantik abad itu. Tidak sedikit pemuda yang berumur di bawah tujuh belas menyesali keterlambatan kelahirannya sehingga tidak cukup dewasa untuk menggantikan Uchiha Sasuke, atau pria berumur di atas tiga puluh yang mengutuki tahun kelahirannya yang terlalu cepat sehingga hanya dapat terlihat seperti paman untuk seorang Hinata Hyuuga dan tentunya tidak cocok menggantikan posisi Uchiha Sasuke.

Sepertinya mereka terlalu menyalahkan usia, padahal bukan salah Kami-sama menentukan itu semua karena toh, yang berumur sepadan untuk seorang Hinata Hyuuga saja tidak dapat menggantikan posisis Uchiha Sasuke sekarang.

Karena mereka tidak seberani Uchiha Sasuke dalam mengambil kesempatan yang ada.

Karena mereka tidak secerdas Uchha Sasuke dalam membaca situasi.

Atau karena mereka tidak seberuntung Uchiha Sasuke.

Simpelnya, karena mereka bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Kalau mereka Uchiha Sasuke, mereka bukan hanya menjadi penakluk negara paling populer tapi juga menjadi penakluk hati wanita paling cantik.

Karena kalau mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke, mereka dapat menggandeng tangan Hinata Hyuuga dengan possesif.

Kalau mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke mereka akan sama bangganya ketika mengulukan tangnnya mengajak seorang Hinata Hyuuga berdansa.

Atau kalau mereka Uchiha Sasuke mereka lah yang membuat seorang Hinata Hyuuga merona seperti sekarang.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sakit rasanya melihat pasangan itu begitu serasi. Ia tidak dapat menyangkalnya walaupun ia mengetahui kenyataan itu bukan hal yang ia inginkan. Yang dapat dilakukannya untuk menenangkan perasaannya sekarang hanyalah pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari aula itu agar matanya tidak ikut seperti pasangan lain yang menatap Sasuke-kunnya tampak begitu serasi dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Ah, bahkan sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah memanggil Hinata dengan Uchiha Hinata. Cukup Hyuuga Hinata. Ia tidak ingin mengakui kenyataan itu.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Ia memang sudah sangat lama menahan air matanya. Rasanya panas di matanya meningkat jika ia terus-terusan menahannya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada dinding itu dan lama-kelamaan mengalah pada kuasa gravitasi. Ia terduduk lemas. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar percakapan di balik dinding itu.

"Apa tuan yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi itu terlalu beresiko Tuan."

"Apa kau pikir aku sudi hanya menjadi nomor dua di mata dunia? Cih, aku tidak sudi."

"Tapi, apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"Aku sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Kesempatan inilah satu-satunya yang dapat kugunakan."

"Bagaimana jika Hiashi-sama murka? Kau tahu perang besar tak akan dapat dihindarkan jika itu terjadi."

"Justru itulah yang kita butuhkan. Kemurkaan seorang Hyuuga Hiashi."

"Apa?! Apa kau gila? Tidak ada satupun yang menandingi kekuatan perang kerajaan itu. Apa kau ingin kerajaan ini hanya tinggal nama?"

"Khe, kau sangat bodoh kali ini. Siapa yang menginginkan perang Hyuuga-Akatsuki?"

"Maksud Pein-sama? Jangan-jangan..."

"Ya, kita akan mengobarkan perang Hyuuga-Uchiha. Dan membuat Uchiha tinggal nama sehingga Akatsukilah satu-satunya kerajaan terbesar sepanjang sejarah."

"Dan untuk memancing kemarahan Hyuuga Hiashi kau akan melakukan itu?"

"Ya. Hyuuga tua itu sangat menyayangi putrinya itu."

"Jadi, kita akan melakukannya?"

"Ya. Membuat Uchiha Sasuke sebagai tersangka pembunuh Hinata Hyuuga."

.

.

"Ya. Membuat Uchiha Sasuke sebagai tersangka pembunuh Hinata Hyuuga."

DEG

'A-apa?'

Mendadak, wanita berambut pink itu mendapatkan kembali tenaganya. Segera saja ia berdiri.

Ia mengenal suara itu. Itu suara Pein dan kaki tangannya yang sama liciknya dengannya, Kabuto. Benarkah yang ia dengar? Bagaimana ini?

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ketakutan yang sangat.

Ia memang membenci Hyuuga Hinata karena telah merebut Sasuke darinya.

Ia memang menginginkan Sasuke-kunnya hanya bahagia bersamanya, bukan dengan wanita lain.

Dan ya. Ia menang menginginkan mereka berpisah.

Tapi,

Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan akan terjadi hal yang baru saja di dengarnya. Pembunuhan? Sasuke sebagai tersangka? Tidak, sejahat-jahatnya ia, ia tidak menginginkan kehancuran Uchiha Kingdom. Ia masih ingat begitu berbaik hatinya Fugaku-sama dan Mikoto-sama yang telah merawatnya dan menjadikannya seperti anak sendiri.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana perjuangan mereka bertiga –Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto—demi membuat Uchiha Kingdom menjadi nomor satu di dunia.

Dan dia atas itu semua, ia masih ingat betapa ia mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tidak mungkin bisa melihat orang yang sudah ia sukai dari kecil itu akan mengalami hal itu.

Betapa ia merasa dirinya jahat.

Seharusnya ia tahu, dengan meminta bantuan seorang Pein, bukan hal yang baiklah yang akan ia dapat. Seharusnya ia tahu itu.

Apa sekarang sudah terlambat?

Prang!

Lari! Jangan pedulikan guci pecah itu.

'Yang ku butuhkan hanyalah memberi tahu Sasuke-kun'

.

.

"Hn?"

"Cih, kau bereskan dia. Sepertinya tikus itu akan menyusahkan. Lagipula, kita sudah tidak membutuhkannya."

"Baik, Pein-sama."

.

.

'Yang ku butuhkan hanyalah memberi tahu Sasuke-kun'

"Untuk apa buru-buru sekali, Sakura?"

DEG

.

.

Uchiha terakhir itu masih betah menenggerkan tangannya pada pinggang istrinya itu. Tangannya yang lain juga betah menggenggam tangan wanita yang ia cintai pada pandangan pertama itu. Bahkan matanya tidak lepas –sedari tadi—dari memandangi wajah memerah istrinya.

"Hei, belakangan ini kau selalu memerah Hime." Bisiknya.

"Karena belakangan ini kau sangat mesum, 'Uchiha-san'." Entah keberanian dari mana Hinata mengatakannya. Tapi, lama kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa dengan suaminya itu. Apakah ia mulai menyukainya? Entahlah. Ia tidak begitu pintar dalam hal perasaan.

CUP

"Maksudmu seperti itu, Hime?"

"I-ini di depan u-umum, Uchiha-san."

CUP

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang ku ingatkan agar memanggilku 'Sasuke'." Seringainya.

Merasa mereka menjadi tontonan umum, Hinata tidak dapat menahan rasa malunya dicium di depan umum seperti itu. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang suami.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Puas rasanya menunjukkan bahwa Hinata itu 'miliknya' di depan semua orang. Dan hatinya terasa hangat mengetahui fakta bahwa Hinata mulai berani berbicara terus-terang padanya. Apalagi Hinata sudah berani menyandarkan wajahnya di dadanya. Ya, walaupun karena malu, tetap saja ia senang. Ini adalah kemajuan besar.

Ia sangat nyaman saat Hinata menyandarkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya sehingga ketika Hinata hendak mengangkat kembali kepalanya, ia berbisik lagi.

"Orang-orang masih memperhatikanmu, Hime."

Bohong.

Mendengarnya, Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan melabuhkannya –lagi—di dada Sasuke. Kemudian, pelukan Sasuke pada tubuhnya makin erat ia rasakan.

.

.

Hosh. Hos. Hosh.

"Hanya begitukah kemampuanmu?"

Dapat di lihat perbedaan suasana di pesta dan di belakang pesta, bukan?

"Selamat tinggal tikus kecil. Hyyyatt!"

Prang!

"Eh?"

"Tidak akan semudah itu, Kabuto."

"Cih, pengganggu."

Sakura yang sudah cukup lelah perlahan meredupkan matanya walaupun ia sudah sempat melihat wajah penolongnya. Ya, memang dari dulu penolongnya hanya satu. Dan tetap seperti itu.

"N-Naruto-k-kun." Lirihnya sebelum kesadaran benar-benar direnggut darinya.

.

.

Sasuke masih menatap kepergian Hinata hingga menghilang tepat di belokan aula. Mukanya lalu kembali datar seperti semula lalu memberikan aba-aba pada seseorang di balik tiang sana untuk mendekat.

"Bagaimana?"

"Dugaaamu benar, Sasuke. Sakura yang melakukannya."

"Hn. Lanjutkan."

"Sampai sekarang aku belum tahu motif di balik ini semua. Yang pasti kau harus berhati-hati karena apapun itu, pasti bukanlah hal yang baik. Kau tentunya lebih mengenal Pein."

"Bagaimana dengan misi kedua yang kuberikan?"

"Mengenai memata-matai Kabuto, aku tidak menemukan satupun gelagat aneh. Ia juga cukup terkejut mengetahui perjanjian itu belum dibatalkan. Sepertinya, ia tidak tahu tentang rencana Pein."

"Hn. Sekarang tugasmu akan ku ganti."

"Apa?"

"Lindungi Sakura."

"Kau tahu kan bahwa dia ikut membantu Pein?"

"Hn."

"Lantas?"

"Dia... dia hanya bingung saat ini. Dia hanya kehilangan jati dirinya sesaat."

"..."

"Satu lagi. Beritahu Naruto. Ia kan membantumu melindungi Sakura. Sedangkan aku akan melindungi diriku sendiri dan istriku."

Kekehan itu walaupun tertutupi masket masih dapat Sasuke dengar.

"Apa maksudmu menertawaiku?" tanyanya tidak suka.

"Kau belakangan ini sangat lucu. Istriku? Kau tidak perlu menekankan 'istriku'. Kau cukup menyebutkan 'Hinata' aku pasti sudah tahu. Kau seperti seorang pemuda yang takut kehilangan istrinya,"

"Kau berisik Kakashi. Pergilah. Kau lama-lama menjengkelkan."

"Baiklah. Aku akan melaksanakan tugasku melindungi Sakura. Kau juga laksanakanlah tugasmu melindungi 'istrimu'."

Pemuda bermasker berusia tiga puluhan itu langsung pergi setelah mendapatkan death glare dari Sasuke.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak mengingat kata-kata Kakashi barusan. Berarti dugaannya selama ini benar. Dan ia hanya perlu tahu apa rencana Pein padanya. Ia yakin, pemuda itu masih tidak menerima posisi nomor duanya. Tapi apa? Ia tahu betul, perang Uchiha-Akatsuki bukanlah jalan yang akan Pein pilih. Peluangnya sangat kecil, karena pengaruh Uchiha kini diatas Akatsuki.

'Apa yang kau rencanakan, Pein?'

.

.

TBC

.

.

**B-bagaimana? A-apa mengecewakan? Gomen, karena tidak menemukan ide lain.**

**Maaf jika penulisan chap ini atau pun chap2 sebelumnya kurang bagus. Apa lagi penggunaan kata-katanya. Saya bukan jurusan sastra sih #ngeles**

**Misalnya mengapa saya terus memakai 'Tuan putri' untuk Hinata? Bukankah Permaisuri? Ya. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi saia lebih suka Tuan Putri karena permaisuri terdengar tua. Hahaha. Tapi, saya sangat menghargai kritikan dan pertanyaan readers.**

**Dan yang lebih penting lagi terima kasih telah mengingatkan saia tentang disclaimer. Saia benar2 lupa.**

**Arigatou for reading.**

**.**

**I need to be better. My I ask your review?**


	6. Just reading for situation

**Masashi's chara was borrowed by Cecil Hime**

.

.

Hosh..hosh..hosh...

Sayatan yang tidak terbilang kecil nampak hampir di seluruh badan pria berkulit tan itu. Dan beberapa sisinya menampakkan darah segar yang kentara sekali menunjukkan bahwa pria itu sepertinya bukanlah lawan untuk orang di depannya.

"Menyerahlah, bocah ingusan."

"Kheh, kau pikir semudah itu?"

"Hyaaaaaaaatt."

PRANG. PRANG.

.

.

Sejak kecil ia sudah diajari oleh Tou-sama untuk mempertajam inderanya. Suara pedang itu memang dapat disamarkan oleh meriahnya pesta. Tapi, jika dari kamar mandi belakang, suara samar-samar itu dapat terdengar. Setelah melihat sekelilingnya dan merasa tidak ada yang melihatnya, gadis cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati asal suara.

Tidak lama sampai ia dapat melihat dari jauh seorang pria blonde yang berusaha menahan serangan bertubi-tubi dari seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal. Tapi ia pernah melihat pria itu berbicara dengan Pein. Sedangkan pria blonde yang sepertinya mulai kehabisan tenaga itu pastilah ia kenal. Naruto.

Dengan mudah ia dapat memprediksikan kemungkinan akhir pertarungan itu. Ketika ia hendak membantu panglima itu, ia dapat melihat bayangan hitam yang tiba-tiba datang membantu panglima itu. Ia juga mengenal bayangan hitam itu. Kakashi.

Dengan itu ia menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Hinata?"

"Ada yang ingin ku beritahu pada Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Apa sebegitu serius?"

"Naruto-san dan Kakashi-san sed-."

"Selamat malam, Sasuke, Hinata-sama."

Siapapun yang melihatnya tahu bahwa Pein yang saat ini di depan mereka terpaksa memberikan senyumannya. Hinata jadi ragu menyampaikan hal yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Bagaimana jika kita minum Sasuke? Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali kita melakukannya."

"Hn. kami sudah minum."

"Aa, sedikit lagi saja. Sebagai tuan rumah aku tidak ingin dianggap tidak menghargai tamu agung. Benarkan, Hinata-sama?"

Sasuke tahu senyum Hinata saat itu berbeda. Apalagi saat Hinata menatap gelas berisi cairan merah itu dengan intens. Sasuke yakin Hinata mengetahui sesuatu. Sesuatu yang hendak ia beritahu sebelum Pein datang menawarkan minuman.

"Aku tidak menaruh racun di dalamnya Sasuke. Percayalah. Bukankah kita teman?"

"Hn."

Sasuke lalu mengambil minuman itu dan meneguknya dedikit. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin dianggap pengecut atau penakut hanya untuk segelas minuman.

"Tidak beracun, bukan?"

Sasuke lalu meneguk minuman itu sampai habis.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyapa tamu lain. Permisi."

"Apa Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja?"

"Hn. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan tadi Hinata?"

"Aku melihat Naruto-san dan Kakashi-san bertarung melawan seseorang. Pemuda tinggi yang sering berada di samping Pein-sama."

"Maksudmu Kabuto?"

"Mungkin. Apa Sasuke-kun akan membantu mereka?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu kekuatan Kakashi. Kita akan melihat apa rencana Pain."

.

.

Pein tidak habis pikir kenapa Kabuto tidak kembali juga. Ia yakin, bawahannya itu dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan wanita pencemburu itu.

'Apa rencana itu ku tunda saja?' pikirnya.

Tidak. ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Bahkan minuman itu sudah ia berikan pada Sasuke. Obatnya mungkin akan bereaksi setengah jam kemudian. Ia memang memasukkan obat ke dalamnya dengan reaksi lambat agar tidak ketahuan.

Ia sudah sejauh ini. Dan ia kan melakukannya tanpa Kabuto. Melalui gerakan tangannya, seseorang di tengah-tengah kerumunan sana mendekat padanya.

"Plan B. Lakukan tanpa Kaboto. Mungkin ia akan menyusul. Orang-orang pilihanmu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk keadaan Sasuke setengah jam ke depan. Lakukan penyerangan sebelum Kakashi atau panglimanya itu menyadarinya."

"Baik, Pein-sama."

.

.

Sasuke senang melihat kedatangan Kakashi walau dengan sedikit luka yang berusaha ia tutupi agar tidak ada yang menaruh curiga padanya. Beruntung, Pein sedang tidak ada di tengah-tengah pesta.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"

"Hn? Aku bahkan belum memberitahumu."

"Hn. Hinata melihat kalian." Jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. Gadis cantik itu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan orang-orang di pesta. Walaupun ia hanya kebanyakan tersenyum dan sambil mendengarkan.

"Naruto mengalami luka berat, hampir sama dengan Sakura. Tapi mungkin tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyembuhkannya. Aku sudah mengirim mereka kembali ke Uchiha Kingdom."

"Kabuto kah?"

"Benar. Ia sudah ku bereskan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Pein?"

"Hn. sejauh ini ia tampak biasa saja. Tapi, kita harus tetap hati-hati. Penyerangan diam-diam Kaboto pasti dialah dalangnya."

"Baik. Akan aku awasi."

"Hn."

.

.

Sepertinya baru sebentar ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata untuk berbicara dengan Kakashi, tapi begitu ia mencari sosok Hinata lagi, ia sudah mendapati istrinya itu digoda oleh seorang pria. Ia mengenal pria itu. Siapa yang tidak mengenal pria itu? Yang ia dengar, hampir semua gadis cantik tergila-gila pada pria itu setelah mengetahui 'the most wanted' telah menikah. Yang ia tahu, wanita-wanita yang dulu mengejar-ngejarnya berbalik mengejar-ngejar pemuda berambut merah yang masih lajang itu.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat langkahnya melihat pria itu menebar senyumnya berusaha menggoda Hinata. Dan yang lebih membuatnya geram adalah sikap Hinata yang tidak terlihat terganggu dengan pria itu.

'Cih, apa dia tidak tahu jika playboy itu bajingan?'

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?"

"Sasuke-kun? Aa... dia adalah Sasori-san." Kata Hinata ringan tanpa menyadari perubahan mimik Sasuke.

"Selamat malam, 'Uchiha-sama'."

"Aku tidak mengetahui jika seorang Akasuna diundang ke pesta ini."

"Hahaha. Tentu saja aku tidak akan melewatkan pesta dengan wanita-wanita cantik." Kata Sasori sambil melirik Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum karena ia merasa pria yang baru saja ia kenal tersebut hanya bercanda saja. Lagipula, sejak tadi pria itu banyak menceritakan hal-hal lucu padaya.

"Hn. Sepertinya wanita cantik yang kau maksud sudah tidak sabar untuk berdansa denganmu."

Sasori tentu saja sangat senang mendengarnya. Apa itu artinya Sasuke tidak keberatan jika ia berdansa dengan Hinata? Aa,, rasanya kabar burung yang baru saja beredar mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sangat possesif tidak benar sama sekali.

"Karin! Sasori mengajakmu berdansa."

Wanita cantik yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung berjalan ke arah suara. Tidak lupa dengan senyum menggodanya.

"Sebenarnya yang kuinginkan adalah Sasuke-sama. Tapi, Sasori-kun juga tidak buruk." Kata wanita cantik itu sambil memainkan matanya pada Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasori? Jangan ditanya lagi ekspresinya. Ia sudah banyak mendengar tentang wanita berambut merah yang seenaknya saja menarik tangannya ke tengah lantai dansa. Jangan harap bisa menyisakan tenaga lebih di esok harinya jika disampingmu ada Karin.

Hinata tersenyum geli melihat Sasori yang terpaksa mengikuti Karin berdansa.

"Apa yang kau tertawai?"

"Muka Sasori-san sangat lucu."

"Namanya Akasuna."

"Bukankah sama saja? Namanya Akasuna Sasori, bukan?"

"Hn. Tidak sopan jika langsung memanggil sesorang dengan nama kecilnya, apalagi orang yang baru dikenal Hinata."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Bukankah kau saja selalu memanggilku 'Uchiha-san' pertama kali?"

"..."

"Dan satu lagi. Jika ada wanita lain yang menggodaku, seperti Karin yang memainkan mata untukku, kau harusnya cemburu."

"Haruskah?"

"Tentu saja. Begitu juga aku. Aku akan cemb-, maksudku, aku akan marah jika kau digoda oleh pria lain."

"Hai. G-gomen, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku ini suamimu."

Kening Hinata yang dikerutkan menandakan ia idak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke.

"Meminta maaf pada suami berbeda dengan meminta maaf pada orang lain, kau tahu?"

"Apanya yang berbeda?"

"Sepertinya selalu berada di dalam Hyuuga Palace membuatmu tidak mengetahui hal sepenting itu ya?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura mengeluh.

Tentu saja aktingnya itu mengundang rasa bersalah Hinata. Gadis itu merasa tidak becus menjadi istri karena tidak mengetahui hal yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Gomen. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"Benarkah kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

Tiga anggukan dari Hinata.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Sasuke-kun aneh. Tentu saja. Lagipula meminta maaf saja tidak ada sulitnya, bukan?"

"Hn. baiklah akan ku beritahu. Cara meminta maaf pada suami adalah dengan ..."

Sasuke lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata dan mengatakannya. Setelahnya, ia menyeringai karena sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"M-Mana bisa b-begitu?"

"Baiklah. Ternyata istriku meminta maaf saja tidak bisa. Bukankah kau yang mengatakan bahwa meminta maaf tidak ada sulitnya?" Keluhnya dan berpura-pura hendak meninggalkan Hinata.

Lalu ia merasakan Hinata membalik badannya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahunya, lalu menjinjitkan kakinya. Terakhir... tentu saja menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang suami.

Sasuke yang menyadari pergerakan Hinata untuk mengakhiri aksinya tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Sebelum wajah istrinya benar-benar terpisah dari wajahnya, ia lau memegang tengkuk Hinata untuk ciuman sesungguhnya.

Semua orang yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum mengethaui bahwa mereka adalah pasangan baru. Semua orang, kecuali pemuda berambut merah yang memandang mereka dengan wajah kesal.

'Kabar burung itu memang benar-benar salah. Ia tidak hanya posesif, tapi juga pencemburu.'

Hinata yang tidak siap menerima serangan tiba-tiba tidak dapat berbuat banyak selain mencoba menghilangkan rasa malunya. Tentu saja tidak berhasil. Bagaimana mungkin dapat menghilangkan rasa malu ketika berciuman di tengah-tengah pesta dan di tengah-tengah orang seramai ini? Cara lain yang Hinata ketahui adalah menghentikan tingkah konyol mereka. tidak kuat memang, tapi dorongan itu cukup membuat mereka terpisah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak terima karena ia belum puas.

"O-orang-orang melihat, Sasuke-kun."

"Masalahnya apa?"

"T-tidak s-sopan!"

"Hn. Berarti akan lebih sopan jika kita melakukannya di Uchiha Kingdom?"

"M-mesum!"

"Hei, cubitanmu lumayan sakit."

.

.

Sasuke merasakan pening di kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba seperti ini. Perasaannya sungguh tidak enak. Sepertinya ia harus meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Katakan pada Kakashi untuk segera menyiapkan semuanya. Aku akan pamit pada Pein."

"Hai."

.

.

Seperti yang Pein inginkan, kereta kuda itu menghilang di depan matanya. Senang mengetahui bahwa obat itu mulai bereaksi. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang menahan sakit di kepalnya ketika berpamitan pulang tadi.

"Apa sekarang saatnya, Pein-sama?"

"Tentu saja. Cukup anak buah terbaikmu saja karena aku akan turun tangan juga. Segera laksankan. Jangan sampai penyerangan terlambat. Aku tidak ingin mereka sempat sampai di perbatasan karena akan ada keributan."

"Baik."

.

.

Hinata tentu saja mendengar keributan di belakangnya. Tapi, keadaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sangat pusing dan mengantuk membuatnya mengurungkan niat melakukannya.

"Aku yakin Pein memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minuman itu."

"Sebaiknya Sasuke-kun beristirahat saja. Aku sudah memeriksa dan tidak ada racun membahayakan dalam tubuh Sasuke-kun."

"Apa kau yakin, Hinata?"

"Ya, ten—"

"Hinata awas!"

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu mengenakan topeng bodoh itu, Pein."

"Kau memang pintar Kakashi."

"Jadi kau ingin mengajak bertarung?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau menyerah saja."

"Apa kau bercanda?"

"Kheh. Terserah apa katamu. Yang pasti nyawa Sasuke dan Hinata ada di tanganku. Bawa mereka."

Beberapa saat kemudian tampak beberapa kaki tangan Pein yang membawa –menyeret—Hinata dan Sasuke dengan kasar. Memang tidak ada cara lain selain menyeret, kerena Sasuke sudah terbaring lemah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Jangan khawatir cantik, ia hanya ku buat tidak berdaya untuk satu hari ke depan."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" kakashi akhirnya buka suara.

"Aku hanya ingin kejayaanku kembali. Kau pikir bagiku cukup menjadi nomor dua?"

"Membunuh kami semua tidak akan membuatmu menjadi yang pertama. Itu akan sia-sia saja. Uchiha Kingdom tidak akan hancur hanya karena itu." Jawab Kakashi.

"Memangnya siapa yang berniat membunuh kalian semua? Aku tidak tertarik."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku cukup membuat kayu bakar saja. Sisanya, aku hanya akan menonton saja, karena yang akan menghancurkan Uchiha Kingdom adalah Hyuuga Kingdom."

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. Apa maksudnya? Hyuuga Kingdom?

"..."

"Kau tidak sepintar yang ku kira. Coba kau bayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Hyuuga Hiashi mengetahui putri tercintanya dibunuh?"

"Ia akan membunuhmu."

"Kau salah. Ia akan menghabisi orang dan kerajaan yang tidak becus menjaga putrinya."

"Katakan apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hmmm. Menurutmu cara mana yang lebih mengasikkan? Menggunakan pedang atau tangan kosong? Aa... sebaiknya pedang saja. Aku tidak ingin Hinata-sama merasakan sakit terlalu lama." Katanya tenang.

"Kau berengsek." Balas Kakashi. Ia sudah bersiap mengambil pedang dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Jangan coba-coba bergerak sedikitpun jika kau tidak ingin pedang ini melayang ke kepala cantiknya."

"Hanya itukah yang anda inginkan Pein-sama?"

Aura Hinata berubah seketika. Tidak ada sikap lembut yang biasanya. Suaranya memang masih sama. Suara Hinata. Tapi, aura yang dipancarkan berbeda. Ia lebih percaya diri dan mengeluarkan suaranya tanpa takut sedikitpun.

Dan semua orang yang berda disitu tentu menyadarinya. Kecuali Sasuke. Pria tampan itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri sejak badannya yang memang sudah dikuras tenaganya oleh obat itu tiba-tiba mendapat sayatan pedang tajam ketika hendak melindungi Hinata di dalam kereta tadi.

"Apa maksudmu, cantik? Berpura-pura berani di depanku tidak akan mengubah rencanaku."

"Memangnya siapa yang pura-pura? Sejak awal saya memang tidak takut pada anda ataupun anak buah anda."

"..."

"Saya hanya ingin melihat rencana apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam kepala anda."

"Hahahah. Kau banyak bicara. Sebentar lagi mulut cantikmu itu akan tertutup selamanya."

"Coba saja."

"Kau menantangku?"

"Mungkin 'YA'."

Harga diri yang tinggi membuat raja yang terkenal kuat itu tidak terima diremehkan oleh seorang perempuan. Dengan kalap, ia hendak memukul Hinata. Kakashi yang melihat pergerakan itu hendak membantu Hinata, tapi anak buah Pein yang memnag sedari tadi menghambat geraknya dengan pedang di kedua sisi menghentikan gerakannya. Awalnya, ia akan mengambil resiko akan tersayat pedang-pedang itu, tapi melihat yang terjadi di depan matanya, ia hanya dapat menganga tak percaya.

Dengan matanya sendiri, ia dapat melihat dengan mudahnya Hinata dapat menghindari pukulan Pein. Mungkin itu tampak biasa saja atau hanya keberuntungan semata. Tapi, mengingat Pein tidak pernah meleset sama sekali hal itu merupakan suatu yang langka. Apalagi dengan kondisi Hinata yang kedua tangannya terikat ke belakang.

"Hanya itukah kemampuanmu, 'Pein-sama'?"

.

.

Tbc

.

.

**Gomenne, lelet update. Saia sedang menghadapi ujian.**

**Arigatou untuk semua readers dan special thanks untuk yang sempat meninggalkan jejak.**

**Kritik dan saran saia terima, karena memang chap ini sangat express dan tidak diedit lagi...:'(**

**.**

**.**

**Review please (?)**


	7. Fighting!

**Gomen, baru bisa update sekarang.**

**Dunia kampus membuat saia banyak tugas, jurnal menumpuk menjelang ujian, belum lagi prepare buad ujian semester. So, dengan tak rela saia melalaikan fic saia ini.**

**Baiklah, mungkin saia memang sudah libur dari satu minggu sejak ramadhan, tapi lepas ujian saia pulang kampung. Dan sinyal di kampung saia tercinta ternyata tidak bersahabat dengan modem saia. Jadi, saia harus menunggu 'someday' saia akan ke warnet. So, here we go.**

**Gomennasai**

.

.

**Cecil hime was borrowed Masashi's chara**

.

.

"Serang dia!"

Bukannya menghindar, Hinata malah mendekati prajurit yang sedang mengayuhkan pedang ke arahnya dan dengan gerakan cepat ia mengubah posisinya lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke arah pedang mereka sehingga ikatan di tangannya terbuka oleh pedang yang sepertinya salah sasaran itu. Melihat temannya kelabakan, prajurit lain pun bergabung dalam menghadapi sang tuan putri.

Kakashi tidak bisa diam saja melihat sang tuan putri yang sudah menjadi ratu itu melawan semua prajurit Pein dengan tangan kosong. Dia tahu walaupun jumlah mereka tidak banyak, tapi prajurit itu adalah prajurit pilihan Pein yang berarti bukan prajurit sembarangan. Melihat kedua orang yang menahannya lengah, ia langsung memanfaatkan keadaan. Langsung saja ia mengayunkan pedangnya hingga salah satu dari mereka langsung mati, sedangkan yang satunya lagi sempat menghindar.

'Lumayan juga' pikir Kakashi.

.

.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh..."

Pein merasa ada yang aneh dari gadis muda di depannya.

Pertama, dari semua putri yang ia kenal, tak ada satupun yang dapat bertarung. Sang ayah atau rajanya hanya akan mengajarinya bagaimana menjadi seorang putri yang anggun, berdandan yang dapat memuaskan suami, melahirkan dan mendidik anak dengan baik dan menaati tata krama kerajaan. Mereka tidak akan mengajari putrinya bagaimana cara bertarung karena pengawal nantilah yang akan melindunginya. Toh, mereka hanya seorang perempuan. Artinya, lemah. Sangat lemah. Sangat percuma mengajarkan bela diri apalagi bertarung. Ternyata, dugaannya salah. Putri di depannya adalah buktinya.

Kedua, jurus yang dikuasai oleh tuan putri itu bukanlah jurus-jurus yang familiar. Dia bahkan belum dapat membaca gerakan perempuan itu karena selama sepuluh menit ini perempuan itu hanya menghindar dari serangan saja. Hal ini menyulitkan Pein membaca gerakannya.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh..."

Ketiga, berulang kali Pein mendengar lenguhan lelah dari prajurit pilihannya itu, padahal perempuan itu sama sekali belum melancarkan serangannya. Pein yang sudah sangat ahli dalam pertarungan menyadari bahwa putri cantik itu bermaksud menghabiskan tenaga prajuritnya hingga mereka tidak sanggup bertahan lagi. Dan sepertinya tujuannya itu sangat berhasil karena satu persatu prajurit itu mulai lengah dan tidak berkonsentrasi sehingga dengan serangan kecil saja mereka langsung ambruk.

'Sangat pintar' pikir Pein.

'Tapi tak cukup pintar karena berani melawanku' tambahnya dalam hati.

.

.

Melihat lawan yang mulai lemah, Hinata yang dari tadi hanya menghindar tiba-tiba bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi ke belakang tiga orang prajurit itu.

Bruk!

Prajurit lain membelalakkan matanya melihat ketiga teman mereka langsung ambruk setelah 'entah diapakan' oleh putri itu padahal sama sekali tidak terlihat adanya darah yang keluar dari ketiga prajurit itu.

Hinata menyadari bahwa prajurit-prajurit di hadapannya bukanlah prajurit sembarangan, mereka memiliki tenaga yang luar biasa, karenanya ia membutuhkan waktu yang lebih banyak daripada biasanya untuk membuat mereka kehabisan tenaga. Biasanya ia akan langsung menggunakan jurus khas Hyuuga itu pada pertarungan pertama tanpa membuat lawannya lemah terlebih dahulu.

.

.

'Seharusnya aku tidak meremehkannya'

Mungkin prajurit- prajuritnya tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh Putri Hyuuga itu pada mereka. Tapi, dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya dengan cepat Pein langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah salah satu jurus khas Hyuuga yang menyerang titik terlemah dari lawannya dan membuat mereka tidak dapat menggerakkan badan mereka karena saraf-saraf yang di serang adalah saraf inti keseimbangan. Ia pernah mendengar tentang jurus itu, yang dapat digunakan saat energi lawan mulai melemah. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa dari tadi prajurinya dibuat lemah dengan hanya terus menghindari serangan-serangan mereka.

Melihat sepertinya gadis cantik itu bukan tandingan prajurit-prajuritnya, Pein langsung menarik pedangnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dirasakannya serangan dari arah belakang. Dan dengan cepat ia segera menghindar dan melihat Kakashi mengayunkan pedang padanya.

PRANG

"Cih, pengganggu."

"Jangan berani menyentuh Hinata-sama."

"Kau bukan lawanku, jadi minggirlah."

"Selama aku masih dapat menarik pedangku takkan ku biarkan kau melukai tuan putri. Mungkin kau memang bukan lawanku karena hanya Sasuke-sama lah satu-satunya orang yang pernah mengalahkanmu."

"Dan sekarang akulah yang akan mengalahkan Uchiha sombong itu."

"Apa kau bangga menang dengan cara licik? Kalian bahkan tidak bertarung sedikitpun."

Peduli apa dia? Bagi Pein apapun cara yang dipakainya tidaklah penting asalkan tujuannya tercapai. Dia sangat membenci ketika masih ada orang yang berani menyinggung tentang duel yang pernah ia dan Uchiha itu alami.

"Aa, aku juga tidak lupa tentang kau yang kalah dengan banyak luka di hampir seluruh tubuhmu sedangkan Sasuke-sama tak tergores atau memar sedikit pun."

"Diamlah, dan jemput ajalmu!"

HYAATT... prang, prang, prang

.

.

**Kakashi pov**

Aku tidak menyangka ia berkembang secepat ini. Banyak jurus baru yang ia kuasai dan dari mana ia dapatkan kecepatan ini? Aku tidak bisa mengimbanginya. Bukan karena aku lemah, tapi memang dari dulu kelemahanku terletak pada kecepatan karena luka di kaki yang ku dapat sejak kecil. Berarti Pein sudah mengetahui kelemahanku. Kalau begini terus aku tidak akan dapat bertahan dan melindungi Tuan putri Hinata.

Bugh!

"Akh. Kakiku...!"

"Hahaha. Dengan kemampuanmu yang masih saja lambat itu kau berharap apa dariku, heh? Kekalahan? Baiklah. Akan ku berikan. Hyaaa!"

'Apa hanya segini saja?' aku bahkan tidak dapat menggerakkan kakiku lagi.

'Sasuke-sama, gomen.'

Prang!

Dua pedang saling melawan di depan mataku dan sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Hatake-san?"

'H-Hinata-sama'

"Ternyata yang akhirnya jadi pahlawan adalah 'Yang mulia Tuan putri Hinata'? Kheh, lucu sekali."

"..."

"Apa kau pikir gadis lemah sepertimu dapat melawanku 'Hinata-sama'?"

Pein berusaha memancing emosi Hnata-sama.

Sial! Sangat tidak berguna. Seharusnya aku yang melindungi Hinata-sama, bukan sebaliknya. Apa yang dapat kulakukan sekarang? Bagaimana jika Hinata-sama terluka? Aku memang sudah melihat kemampuan Hinata–sama saat melawan prajurit-prajurit tadi, tapi bagaimanapun juga Pein sudah bertambah kuat sekarang. Dan aku belum pernah melihatnya kalah dalam pertarungan kecuali dengan Sasuke-sama beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Pein masih berusaha memancing emosi Hinata-sama. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata-sama karena ocehan-ocehan Pein hanya ditanggapi dengan diam dan wajah datar saja. Ah, tidak datar saja, karena ia tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Kau hanya menghabiskan tenagamu, Pein-sama."

Hanya itu yang diucapkannya, tapi mampu membuat Pein menggertakkan gigi-giginya. Pein memang mudah terbakar emosi.

"Kheh, mulut cantikmu itu sebentar lagi akan mengoceh meminta ampun padaku! Hyaat!"

Sangat cepat. Aku sangat sulit membaca gerakan mereka.

Yang aku tahu Pein bergerak menyerang sedangkan Hinata-sama hanya menghindar. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dari awal Hinata-sama hanya menghindar. Mungkin menghindar adalah jalan terbaik jika digunakan pada para prajurit-prajurit Pein tadi karena setelah menghabiskan energi mereka Hinata-sama dengan mudah melumpuhkan pergerakan mereka dengan cara yang entah apa namanya. Tapi ini dengan Pein, berbeda. Hinata-sama tidak dapat menggunakan cara yang sama karena energi Hinata sama sudah mulai terkuras karena sudah melawan prajurit yang tidak sedikit tadi, sedangkan Pein masih memiliki energi yang cukup. Lawannya hanya aku. Dan ia langsung menyerang kakiku sehingga aku tidak dapat memberikan perlawanan apapun.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh."

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit dan keringat sudah mulai bercucuran di pelipis Hinata-sama. Seiringan dengan itu semakin sering pula Pein menunjukkan seringai kejamnya.

"Hahaha. Bagaimana? Menyerah sekarang, cantik? Sebenarnya sangat disayangkan bahwa kau akan mati di tanganku karena kau lebih cocok jadi istriku daripada mati. Tapi, bagaimana? Ini demi kelancaran dramaku."

Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau tidak. sejak tadi, Hinata–sama sesekali melirik pedangku yang telah tergeletak agak jauh di samping kiriku. Dan aku sadar ia selalu berusaha menghindar dari serangan Pein-sama sambil berusaha mendekati letak pedang itu, tapi selalu saja dihalangi Pein.

Setelah itu mengerti kenapa Hinata-sama sesekali melihat ke arahku.

Aku sepertinya harus memohon pada kakiku sendiri agar sudi ku gerakkan.

Satu langkah. Akh! Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Aku merasa urat-urat kakiku sudah tidak pada tempatnya.

Demi keselamatan Hinata-sama.

Dua langkah. Tiga langkah.

Kulihat sesuatu di kakiku menonjol drastis ingin menyeruak keluar. Dan pada langkah terakhir aku tahu sesuatu yang menonjol itu apa karena sudah benar-benar menyeruak keluar. Merobek dan menembus kulitku. Tulang kering kakiku. Akkh!

Aku rasa aku tidak dapat melakukannya lagi ketika aku mengingat permintaan Sasuke.

.

.::.

.

**Flashback**

"Benarkah kita akan kembali ke Uchiha Kindom sekarang?"

"Hn. aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi." Katanya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Maksud Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke-sama terdiam cukup lama, ia lalu menghela nafas dan membuka matanya dan memandangku dengan pandangan yang baru pertama kali kulihat.

"Jika aku tidak ada di samping Hinata, tolong lindungi dia."

**End of Flashback**

.::.

Setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke-sama langsung pergi meningggalkanku yang masih terpaku di tempatku. Aku tidak menyangka hari itu datang juga. Hari dimana Sasuke-sama meminta tolong padaku. Untuk pertama kalinya.

Jadi, bukan hanya demi Hinata-sama, tapi juga demi Sasuke-sama.

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa ku coba meraih pedang itu. Dapat!

"Hinata-sama!"

Aku tahu suaraku juga sudah tidak cukup kuat lagi, tapi kurasa Hinata-sama dapat mendengarnya. Langsung saja aku melempar pedang itu pada Hinata-sama seiring dengan badanku yang terjatuh menyentuh tanah dan benar-benar tidak dapat menggerakkan bukan hanya kakiku saja, tapi juga badanku. Hanya mataku saja yang masih setia diperintah otakku untuk bergerak dan hanya bisa menonton. Sial!

Pedang itu membuat pertahanan Hinata-sama bertambah kuat. Dan tidak hanya itu, Hinata-sama juga sudah mulai menyerang. Mereka sama-sama kuat. Aku bingung memprediksikan pemenangnya. Aku tidak menyangka seorang putri cantik, anggun dan lemah lembut seperti Hinata-sama memiliki kemampuan yang mengagumkan. Sejauh yang aku lihat ia dapat mengimbangi jurus-jurus baru Pein dengan jurus-jurus Hyuuga yang baru pertama kali ku lihat.

Pein masih saja menyerang dengan membabi buta, sedangkan Hinata-sama menyerang dari sebelah kiri dan berusaha mengecoh fokus Pein. Mengapa dari sebelah kiri? Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Awalnya aku mengira serangan Hinata-sama kurang fokus sehingga serangannya selalu tertuju pada anggota gerak Pein sebelah kiri, tapi semakin sering hal itu terjadi membuatku yakin Hinata-sama melakukannya dengan tujuan tertentu.

Yang pasti mereka sudah sama-sama kehilangan banyak tenaga. Begitu pun mataku. Terasa mulai tidak dapat bekerja sama.

Lalu ku lihat Pein dan Hinata sama-sama mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang mereka miliki dan mengarahkan pedang kepada lawan masing-masing.

Aku tidak siap melihat kelanjutannya karena sepertinya aku tahu akhir dari pertarungan ini. Mereka berdua sama-sama ingin mengetahui 'siapa yang lebih kuat bertahan dengan pedang yang menancap di tubuhmu.'

'Tidak. jangan lakukan Hinata-sama.'

Kemungkinan satu-satunya yang dapat terjadi melihat kondisi mereka adalah sama-sama berakhir menyedihkan.

Aku tidak kuat melihat Sasuke-sama kembali seperti dulu ketika ia kehilangan keluarganya. Bahkan mungkin akan lebih terpuruk lagi.

'Ku mohon, jangan lakukan. Menghindarlah, Hinata-sama'

Tapi sepertinya itu hanya harapanku saja ketika ku lihat pedang Hinata-sama mengenai dada Pein sebelah kiri dan pedang Pein mengenai tepat di dada Hinata-sama.

Tidak. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya lebih jauh lagi seiringi dengan mataku yang memang juga tidak mau melihat kelanjutannya.

Hal terakhir yang kulihat sebelum mataku tertutup adalah darah segar yang mengalir dari dada dan mulut Pein. Tentu saja. Siapa yang akan bertahan dengan jantung yang terletak di dada sebelah kiri sudah hancur?

Sedangkan Hinata-sama, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Ia membelakangiku. Aku takut membayangkan bahwa seharusnya keadaannya sama dengan Pein. Aku takut membayangkannya. Mataku benar-benar tertutup sekarang, dan aku berharap aku mati saja.

'Hinata-sama, gomenasai.'

'Sasuke-sama, gomenasai.'

**End of Kakashi pov**

.

.

Uchiha Kingdom nampak sibuk keesokan harinya. Hampir semua wilayah diperkuat pertahanannya, bahkan beberapa prajurit dari Hyuuga Kingdom turut membantu menjaga kondisi keamanan kerajaan di saat-saat seperti itu. Bagaimana tidak, hampir semua petinggi kerajaan sedang dirawat oleh tabib-tabib kerajaan.

Rakyat Uchiha Kingdom sangat penasaran dengan keadaan raja yang sangat mereka puja dan hormati, bergitu juga dengan permaisuri atau sang tuan putri yang sudah menarik hati para rakyat saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Selain itu mereka juga sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura-sama, Naruto-sama, dan Kakashi-sama. Walaupun kecintaan mereka pada para petinggi kkerajaan itu tidak sebesar kecintaan mereka pada raja dan permaisuri tetap saja kekhawatiran itu ada karena bagaimana pun juga tiga orang tersebut adalah orang-orang yang sudah banyak berjasa dalam mengembangkan sayap Uchiha Kingdom.

Kekhawatiran mereka bukanlah tidak beralasan karena memang sejak kejadian malam itu, kondisi para pemimpin kerajaan itu sangat dirahasiakan oleh pihak kerajaan, bahkan detail kejadian malam itu saja tidak ada yang mengetahui detailnya.

Rasa penasaran mereka diperparah dengan kedatangan Hyuuga Hiashi-sama beberapa jam yang lalu dengan membawa beberapa prajurit pilihan serta tabib terbaik Hyuuga Kingdom lalu meninggalkan Uchiha Kingdom dengan meninggalkan para tabib dan prajurit pilihan itu.

Dua hal yang dapat mereka lakukan hanya bersabar menunggu dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Uchiha Kingdom.

.

.

Kami-sama adalah Sang pengatur terbaik dalam skenario hidup manusia. Dialah Maha-Raja kerajaan alam semesta. Memberikan begitu banyak nikmat yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh manusa paling cerdas sekalipun. Ketika hambaNya meminta satu, dua ia berikan. Bahkan kesempatan, dua ia berikan.

Awalnya hanya pergerakan kecil dari kelopak matanya, lama kelamaan mata hitam kemerahannya akhirnya tampak juga memberikan tanda bahwa ia adalah salah satu orang beruntung yang diberikan kesempatan kedua oleh Kami-sama.

Beruntung? Entahlah. Sepertinya pria yang belum pernah tampak melepaskan masker di wajahnya itu tidak terlalu menyukai kennyataan itu. Ia berharap Kami-sama tidak perlu mengasihaninya dengan memberikannya kesempatan kedua. Baginya, dia pantas mati ketika ia tidak dapat melindungi orang yang seharusnya ia lindungi, ketika satu-satunya permohonan orang yang paling ia harapkan tidak dapat ia kabulkan. Sangat tidak berguna.

Perlahan, ia menggerakkan badannya, tapi hihil. Tidak tampak ekspresi yang berarti pada wajahnya, ia tidak merasa sedih sama sekali ketika yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menggerakkan bola matanya.

'Seharusnya mata ini pun tidak perlu dapat melihat lagi. Kematian adalah harga yang pantas untukku.'

Dorongan di pintu membuat pria itu berhenti mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Walau begitu, ia enggan melirik barang sejenak untuk mengetahui siapa yang memasuki ruangannya.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya Hatake-san sadar."

Tapi, keengganan itu terganti dengan keantusiasan mendengar suara lembut itu.

"H-Hi-Hinata s-sama!"

Mungkin ia memang tidak menyukai kesempatan kedua yang diberikan Kami-sama, tapi seharusnya ia tidak melupakan kenyataan bahwa Kami-sama lebih tahu yang terbaik untuknya. Kami-sama tahu, walaupun ia tidak menyukainya tapi ia membutuhkannya.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-san?"

"Luka pedangnya cukup dalam. Apa yang bocah ini lakukan? Apa dia tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri? Kenapa sampai tertusuk pedang seperti ini? Apalagi ia kehabisan tenaga. Akan butuh beberapa waktu untuk pulih. Jika dia kuat, kemungkinan ia akan sadar paling cepat adalah lusa. Aku akan memberikan ramuan penambah tenaga agar ia cepat sadar. Berikan secara teratur, aku yakin Hinata-sama sudah mengetahui aturan pakai ramuannya."

"..."

"Jika terjadi apa-apa, hubungi saya, Hinata-sama. Aku tidak ingin Hiashi-sama kecewa karena telah mempercayakanku untuk menangani Sasuke-sama."

"Arigatou, Tsunade-san."

Setelah kepergian tabib cantik itu, Hinata mendekati ranjang itu dengan perlahan. Berbagai ekspresi tampak di wajah cantiknya. Sedih, merasa bersalah dan jahat ia rasakan. Jika saja tidak menyelamatkannya ketika berada dalam kereta perjalanan pulang itu, Sasuke tidak mungkin terkena luka pedang itu. Apalagi lukanya cukup dalam, padahal sebelum terkena pedang saja Sasuke sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri karena minuman yang diberikan oleh Pein.

Sasuke adalah seorang raja sebuah kerajaan terbesar saat ini. Semua rakyat Uchiha Kingdom mempercayakan kedamaian hidup mereka dan keluarga mereka pada sanga raja. Tanggung jawabnya melindung Uchiha Kingdom pasti sangat besar. Dan hanya karena menyelamatkan gadis seperti dirinya, Sasuke mungkin saja kehilangan kepercayaan rakyat Uchiha Kingdom.

'Semua ini adalah kesalahanku.'

'Gomennasai, Sasuke-kun.'

.

.

Ketika ia terbangun, ia merasakan sakit yang sangat pada kepala dan punggungnya. Ketika ia berusaha menggabungkan potongan kejadian terakhir yang ia alami, segera ia mengingat Hinata. Ketika ia hendak menggerakkan tangannya untuk bangkit mencari tahu, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang ingin ia cari.

Saat itu mereka sama-sama menampakkan emosi terbanyak yang pernah mereka miliki. Lama mereka bertatapan dalam diam. Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya emosi yang sebagian tergambar di wajah mereka yang dapat berbicara.

Gadis cantik itu sadar bahwa ia terdiam cukup lama. Terdiam mencoba membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria di depannya. Bingung harus mengatakan apa, ia lalu mendekati pria itu dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku akan mengganti perbannya."

.

.

**Sasuke pov**

Lama kami diam dan hanya saling menatap. Aku bingung harus mengatakan atau menanyakan apa. terlalu banyak yang ingin ku ketahui.

Seperti, apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Apa Pein melaukukan sesuatu pada Uchiha Kingdom? Kenapa mereka masih dapat bertahan? Apa yang terjadi dengan Pein, apa Pein tidak jadi menyerang? Kenapa dia ada di dalam kamarnya dan bukannya disekap atau dibunuh? Bagaimana dengan Kakashi dan yang lainnya?

Di atas semua itu yang paling ingin ia ketahui adalah apakan gadis di depannya baik-baik saja? Apa Pein melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya? Apa ia terluka? Apa –

"Aku akan mengganti perbannya."

Saking banyaknya yang ingin ku tanyakan aku tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah tepat di sampingku. Dilihat dari dekat seperti ini membuatku lega karena sepertinya ia baik-baik saja. Aku mungkin sudah memeluknya jika aku tidak selemah ini. Aku merutuki badanku yang agak sulit digerakkan.

Hinata duduk di sampingku dan membuka ikatan perban yang diikat dari depan. Aku hanya terus memandanginya mencoba membaca apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi nihil. Dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun seperti pertama kali aku sadar tadi.

Kenapa dia diam saja? Apa dia tidak senang melihatku sadar? Apa dia tidak merindukanku? Dia bahkan tidak memelukku atau menyambutku dengan senyuman. Padahal aku sangat membutuhkannya sekarang. Aku membutuhkan senyuman dan pelukannya. Senyuman agar aku tahu bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dan pelukannya agar aku tahu bahwa bukan hanya aku saja yang merindukannya.

Atau jangan-jangan dia kecewa karena aku tidak dapat melindunginya? Apa dia merasa aku tidak bertanggung jawab? Ya. Mungkin itu penyebabnya.

Tapi, aku tetap ingin mendengarnya dari dia. Tapi, lidahku tidak sejalan dengan otakku. Ia sangat sulit digerakkan. Jadi, ku coba menggerakkan tanganku yang masih terasa lemah dan menggenggam tanganya yang mencoba mengganti perbanku.

"Tenang saja, aku memang bukan tabib tapi aku bisa mengganti perbanmu."

Memangnya siapa yang mengatakan aku tidak mempercayainya?

Ku eratkan genggaman tanganku dan menggeleng, ingin mengatakan bahwa bukan itu maksudku.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Hatake-san selamat, dan Uchiha Kingdom baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Baiklah, walaupun bukan itu yang ingin ku katakan tapi aku juga ingin mengetahuinya dan lega mendengarnya.

Hinata sudah selesai mengikatkan perban baru itu di punggungku.

Dengan sedikit tenaga yang ku miliki aku mencoba untuk bangkit dan duduk. Melihatnya, Hinata membantuku dengan meletakkan bantal empuk di punggungku di tempat yang tepat agar tidak mengenai punggungku.

Setelah itu, aku hanya sibuk memandanginya untuk menebus rasa rinduku padanya ketika aku tidak sadarkan diri. Aku tidak tahu entah sudah berapa hari. Tapi aku merasa sudah sangat lama sekali.

"Aku akan mengambilkan obat."

Aku tidak butuh itu sekarang.

"Duduk." Hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan dengan suara lirih.

"Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."

"Aku bilang duduk."

Aku tidak tahu darimana aku dapat kekuatan mengatakannya.

Ia pun duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dari tadi kau banyak bicara."

GREB

Ini yang ingin ku lakukan sejak melihatnya ketika aku sadar, sejak aku membuka mata lagi dan sejak ia duduk di sampingku.

Memeluknya seperti ini membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik.

Jika memang ia tak mau memelukku, maka aku yang akan memeluknya.

Hinata-ku lah yang ku butuhkan sekarang, bukan obat.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Sangat. Bagaimana denganmu?

"..."

Kenapa diam saja? Kenapa tidak membalas pelukanku? Apa dia benar-benar sangat marah padaku?

"Gomen, Hime."

"U-untuk a-apa?"

Aku sangat senang mendengar suaranya dari dekat seperti ini.

"Karena tidak bisa melindungimu."

**End of Sasuke-pov**

.

.

.

**Hinata pov**

"Aku akan mengganti perbannya."

Aku duduk di sampingnya dan mulai membuka perbannya yang lama. Melihat luka tusukan pedangnya, aku makin merasa bersalah. Tapi, aku tidak akan menunjukkannya. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah dan cengeng di depan Sasuke-kun. Hal itu akan semakin menyusahkannya.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya, bagaimana lukanya? Apa ia dapat bergerak? Kenapa ia tersadar begitu cepat?

Bukan. Bukannya aku tidak ingin dia sadar. Hanya saja, bukankah Tsunade-san bilang jika ia kuat maka ia akan sembuh paling cepat lusa? Bahkan belum sampai tiga jam Tsunade-san mengatakannya.

Apa ia sekuat itu?

Pertanyaan dalam kepalaku buyar ketika ia menggenggam tanganku.

Mengapa ia menggenggam tanganku? Apa ia ingin menghentikanku mengganti perbannya? Apa ia tidak percaya padaku, bahkan hanya untuk mengganti perbannya?

"Tenang saja, aku memang bukan tabib tapi aku bisa mengganti perbanmu."

Ya. Walaupun aku bukan tabib, tapi aku pernah mempelajari tentang pengobatan walaupun hanya sedikit. Bukannya melepaskan tanganku, ia semakin erat menggenggamnya. Aku menatap matanya dan ku sadari bahwa banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan disana. Sangat banyak hingga ia mungkin bingung harus menanyakan apa.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Hatake-san selamat, dan Uchiha Kingdom baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Kurasa hal itulah yang paling ingin ia ketahui mengingat tanggung jawabnya sebagai raja untuk melindungi kerajaan sebesar ini. Dan Ketika aku menatapnya lagi, ia tampak merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa ketika aku mengatakannya. Aku cukup senang melihatnya.

Setelah lukanya selesai diperban, tiba-tiba saja ia bergerak. Kurasa ia ingin duduk, mungkin bosan terus berbaring. Tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan selain membantunya. Kuletakkan bantal empuk di belakang punggunggnya dan mengusahakan agar tidak mengenai lukanya.

Aku sadar ia terus memandangiku dari tadi. Aku tidak berani membalas menatapnya. Aku terlalu takut dan malu. Takut ia akan membenciku karena ia terluka karena melindungiku dan malu karena tidak dapat menjadi pendamping yang baik untuknya. Jadi, aku hanya terus menundukkan kepalaku berharap ia akan bosan dan memalingkan wajahnya atau meyuruhku pergi.

Tapi, tetap saja ia tidak berhenti memandangiku. Aku tidak mengerti apa lagi yang ingin ia tanyakan atau ingin ia ketahui. Mungkin ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana detail ceritanya dan bagaimana dengan Pein-sama, tapi aku diam saja. Aku rasa bukan saatnya ia memikirkan hal itu dalam kondisinya yang masih lemah. Yang harus ia ketahui adalah bahwa Uchiha Kingdom sudah aman dan memikirkan kesehatannya.

Ah, aku hampir lupa.

"Aku akan mengambilkan obat."

Selain ingin ia cepat sembuh, aku juga memang ingin pergi secepatnya dari kamar ini. Canggung, kurasakan.

"Duduk."

Mendengarnya menyadarkanku bahwa ia belum mengucapkan apapun sejak tadi. Aku senang mendengar suaranya, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

Mungkin, aku memang merindukannya.

Tapi kenapa? Ia menyuruhku duduk? Bukannya seharusnya ia benci melihatku disini?

"Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."

"Aku bilang duduk."

Aku tidak percaya dalam keadaan seperti ini ia masih sanggup mempertahankan nada 'tak terbantahkannya'. Tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan selain menuruti perintahnya. Aku tidak mau semakin menyusahkan untuknya.

"Dari tadi kau banyak bicara."

Ya, dari tadi aku terus berbicara. Mungkin ia tidak ingin mendengar suaraku lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku nerasakan sakit di dadaku memikirkan hal itu. Memikirkan bahwa ia membenci suaraku, membenciku dan, dan tidak menginginkanku lagi.

Apa aku memang terlalu banyak berbicara?

Kurasakan air mata sudah menumpuk di kelopak mataku. Aku tidak ingin ia melihatnya, jadi semakin aku menundukkan kepalaku. Tindakan yang salah, karena semakin aku menundukkan kepalaku air mataku semakin menggenang saja. Aku mulai berpikir untuk segera keluar saja ketika ia melakukannya.

GREB

D-dia memelukku.

Kenapa ia melakukannya? Bukankah ia seharusnya membenciku? Atau mungkin ia hanya ingin menjaga perasaanku agar tidak tersinggung. Ya, pasti begitu. Dan itu membuatku semakin sesak di dada. Dia tidak perlu mengasihaniku atau menjaga perasaanku. Dia membuatku tampak tidak pantas menjadi pendampingnya. Ia terlalu baik. Bahkan aku sudah menyusahkannya dan membuatnya dalam keadaan yang sangat kritis.

Seharusnya ia tak perlu sebaik ini. Tidak perlu memelukku. Walaupun aku sangat senang ia melakukannya karena, karena kurasa aku benar-benar merindukannya. Semenjak ia terbaring dengan mata tertutup aku selalu merindukannya yang terus menatapku dan memperhatikanku diam-diam. Dan aku juga merindukan saat-saat dimana ia memelukku seperti sekarang ini.

Belakangan ini aku sering menerka-nerka bahwa kemungkinan aku mulai mencintainya.

Aku ingin membalas pelukannya, tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Walaupun aku merindukannya, tapi ia tidak mungkin merindukanku juga. Ia hanya ingin menjaga perasaanku agar tidak merasa bersalah. Ya. Aku merindukannya, tapi ia tidak me—

"Aku merindukanmu."

A-apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Benarkah ia juga merindukanku? Setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya? Menyusahkan dan membuatnya terluka. Jika tidak melindungiku, dia tidak mungkin terluka dan dapat mengalahkan Pein-sama dengan mudah. Dan mungkin saja Hatake-san masih dapat berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri sampai sekarang.

"Gomen, Hime."

Untuk apa?

"U-untuk a-apa?"

Bukankah seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf?

"Karena tidak bisa melindungimu."

Aku sudah tidak dapat berpura-pura kuat. Seiring dengan jatuhnya air mataku, langsung saja aku membalas pelukannya. Erat sekali.

Bukan menerka-nerka lagi, aku rasa aku memang mencintainya sekarang.

**End of Hinata pov**

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Maaf, jika adegan2nya kurang greget, saia masih amatir dalam adegan 'war and romance' sih, hehe. **

**And well, saia sudah memperpanjang ficnya seperti saran readers.**

**Many thanks saia ucapkan kepada semua readers, reviewers, fav'ers, and followers yang telah sudi me-read, rev, fav and follow fic ini. YOU're my SUPER SPIRIT to go on this fic.**

**Saia sangat menghargai pujian, kritik, saran, tebakan, komentar dan salam hangat yang anda berikan di kotak review. Dan maaf karena lagi2 belum sempat membalas review. **

**So, walaupun telat—sangat—mengupdate fic ini, bolehkan saia minta review lagi?**

**I neet to be better.**

**Thanks for reading this simple one... :)**

.

.


End file.
